


Искусство выживать

by Darety



Series: Transformers IDW: Shattered Glass [4]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers: Shattered Glass
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 16:55:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14140404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darety/pseuds/Darety
Summary: У Блерра и Персептора есть кое-что общее. Они оба думают, что всегда могут получать, что захотят. Врекеры слегка корректируют их взгляд на вещи. P.S. Shattered Glass: IDW.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Жесткий интерфейс по желанию и нет, сомнительные зависимости, убийства на втором плане.  
> Блерр и Персептор. Начало: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10632300/chapters/23520732

Блерр немногое помнил о промежутке между тем, как граната разорвалась прямо под ним, и тем, как с него содрали наручники на «Дебрисе». 

Он нарушил приказ, потому что… Фраг, какая разница?! Потому что не хотел выполнять! Потому что под ним металл рвался на куски и плавился, а он не был самоубийцей. Потому что Скай-Байт прятался в тех катакомбах, которые автоботы собирались обрушить на головы нейтралам. 

Обычно Блерр не страдал от угрызений совести. Перси записал их в армию – ладно, это был толковый ход тогда. Предусмотрительный. Чуть позже всем, кто отказался от фиолетовой инсигнии, посносили шлемы. С тех пор Блерр продолжал гонять, просто трассы стали еще опаснее, чем на Кубке Айбекса. В Нионе так асфальт под шинами не горел, как на поле боя… А Нион, кстати, сгорел полностью. Ходили слухи, Хот Род приложил к этому руку, а Блерр так и вовсе знал точно. 

Блерр был курьером. Доставлял послания, когда нельзя было доверять связи. Десептиконы виртуозно ловили передачи, взламывали каналы, и часто донесения, планы, приказы приходилось доносить лично. Сколько мехов умирало вследствие его успешного финиша, Блерра не волновало и до войны, но… 

Скай-Байт – его друг, в конце концов. Он рискнул выдать свое положение, чтобы связаться с Блерром и попросить о помощи. Он никогда раньше так не делал. Порой они сталкивались – случайно, или если обоим удавалось тайно вырваться куда-то. Встречались, чтобы поболтать, чтобы выпить… после того, как Скай-Байт бросил десептиконов. Но даже когда он был коном, то ни о чем не просил. 

А вот теперь их прижали, и Блерр ничего не мог сделать, только – потянуть время. И потянул. И сам застрял в полной рже – наблюдать за тем, как режут небо алые лучи, прожигающие поверхность, и надеяться, что его укрытие окажется надежным… Кажется, он занервничал тогда, закинулся сильнее, чем стоило… а когда сам Прайм вышел на связь, Блерра как током шибануло. 

Он носится по полю боя, он рискует искрой постоянно, но если хочет выжить – то сразу заслуживает обвинения в дезертирстве? Ставка ведь не знает про Скай-Байта. Ставка местоположение Блерра преподнесла врагу, выдернув на вынужденный сеанс связи, чтобы заставить сняться с места и помчаться туда, где – доложил он, _очевидец_ , – слишком опасно даже для очень быстрого наземника. 

Если твоим командирам налить, выживешь ли ты, в шлак напрягаться ради них? Блерр просто сказал Прайму, что тот может катиться доставлять свой приказ сам. 

Он понимал, что придется затаиться на время, но представить не мог, что на него повесят дезертирство из-за перепалки по связи. Однако наглость Блерра слышали слишком многие, а у Прайма короткий разговор с теми, кто ему перечит. Но Блерра ничего не могло остановить тогда – какой здравый смысл, какой инстинкт самосохранения? Он сам распоряжается своей искрой!.. 

Когда дрон Праула явился арестовать его, Блерр рассмеялся ему в фейсплейт: попробуй, догони! О, он был уверен в своей неуязвимости… в том, что никакому безыскровому клону, а уж тем более грузовозам, которых тактик с собой притащил, его не догнать. Но у Праула оказалось оружие против него. Не здоровяки с трансформирующимися в молоты руками, нет. Оружие, которое однажды против Блерра уже сработало. 

Мираж выбил асфальт у него из-под колес метко запущенной под раму гранатой. Невидимый, тихий, игнорируемый сканерами и всегда знающий, где подстеречь врага… Как Блерр ненавидел его! Само его существование делало Блерра уязвимым. Не было и раза, чтобы, оказавшись на одной базе со стелсером, он не попытался достать его и как следует приложить. Мираж это знал и избегал встреч, как любой трусливый вор. Наверное, он получил несказанное удовольствие, когда наконец удалось оторвать Блерру колеса!.. 

Отлаженная Персептором память услужливо сохранила все, что было связано с пыткой в руках Прайма и последующим пребыванием на платформе у Рэтчета. Блерр помнил боль явно, отчетливо, но сама по себе она не так уж и мучила его. Мучил факт унижения, слабости; осознание, что его контроль над собственным активом полностью утрачен. 

Пальцы внутри головы, пробившие линзу насквозь, чтобы выдернуть оптосенсор. Треск изнутри слышен совсем иначе. 

Генератор сработал при контакте с Праймом – Блерру всегда было интересно, мог бы он выкачать лидера автоботов. Да, мог. Перси не соврал, он не сдал технологию в буквальном смысле _никому_ , поскольку если уж Прайм не узнал ее, то никто другой не сумел бы выкупить или вытрясти ее из Персептора. Однако вытягивать заряд из Прайма не имело никакого смысла: приток энергии не поможет, когда цепи разорваны. 

Потом раздавленному, разбитому, Блерру выдали «милость» – не дезактив, а штрафбат. Оптика не работала, суставы не получали команд, но он оставался онлайн, пока его тащили на верстак… Блерр почему-то думал, что его будет чинить Перси. Его всегда чинил Перси, но – не в этот раз. Они так и не увиделись. 

Первое, о чем он подумал, очнувшись на тюремном шаттле, следующем к «Дебрису», это что ему не хватает энергии. Он был заправлен меньше чем на треть – в обычное время этого количества хватало часов на двадцать, не больше, но рецепторы уже истерили, заточенные на то, чтобы заранее предупреждать хозяина о необходимости достать топливо. 

Второе – что он даже не успел связаться с Перси. 

Не успел предупредить его, не успел дать никаких указаний… Не задела ли карательная машина и его, когда Блерра обвинили в трусости? Что случилось с их квартой в Аяконе, его коллекцией кубков, лабораторией Перси… запасами хрупких вкусных пластинок, обеспечивавших Блерру комфортную скорость сжигания топлива? 

Перси – умный бот. Он всегда знал, что делать. Блерр мог надеяться только на это – что Персептор как-нибудь выкрутится сам. Они больше двух с половиной миллионов лет всегда поддерживали связь, даже если служба далеко разносила их, однако теперь комлинк Блерра выжгли. Ему вставили новый, и он не только зверски саднил, но и заточен был под одну частоту. 

До самого «Дебриса» на ней была тишина. 

  


***

«Дебрис» стал местом голода. Здесь негде было достать присадки, к которым он привык. Препараты, замедляющие усвоение топлива, попадались врекерам редко, куда чаще они грабили военные объекты, где можно было поживиться оружием. Эта добыча была Блерру не нужна. 

Энергон стоял на учете, часть добытого забирали с «Дебриса», остатки в обычное время выдавались строго дозированно. Заливаться им так, чтобы нормально функционировать, Блерр не мог. Да, сверхзарядку порой удавалось выцарапать, но она быстро заканчивалась – Блерр не один был любителем выпить тут. 

Ломка лишала Блерра рассудка, и на задания он отправлялся такой же взвинченный, как Вирл. Кап умело манипулировал эмпурированным членом команды, приводя его в ужас и бешенство перед миссиями. Вирл, обычно смирный и робкий, от его слов становился неудержимым – и не успокаивался, пока чья-то искра еще теплилась. Таким же – ничего не соображающим и жадным до убийства – и Блерр бросался на врага. 

Ведь «убийство» означало «энергия». Теперь его питал только собственный генератор. «Черная дыра вместо искры» – его талант выжимать силы из противника восхищал новых товарищей. Врекеры приняли его с охотой, увидев в нем понятные им, запертым в смертниках практически навеки, ярость, гнев и безбашенность… но едва ли кто-то на «Дебрисе» осознавал, что дело не в том, что у Блерра нет принципов. Их не было, конечно. Не было и жалости. Не было инстинкта самосохранения, мешавшего бы стремиться к победе. 

Дело в том, что он почти умирал от недостатка топлива. Всегда на грани, всегда на минимуме энергии, живой, но бесконечно отклоняющий предупреждения о красной зоне в баках. О, конечно, он убивал охотно. 

Когда когти впивались в чужую обшивку, добираясь до энергоцепей, когда он отдирал честплейт врага, чтобы прижаться к обнаженной камере искры, сгрести ее в ладонь и жадно зарычать, вытягивая последние джоули, вот тогда… тогда он приходил в себя. Он чувствовал сытость. К нему возвращалась ясность ума. 

Рэк и Руин звали его «потрошитель». «Черной дырой» – Броадсайд, шлаков поэт… Блерр прижился здесь – мех, который послал по общей связи самого Оптимуса Прайма. Хорошее резюме для врекера. Теперь он упивался тем, что гасил противников безо всякого оружия и, слыша грубые восхищенные комплименты от других таких же отмороженных убийц, словно ненадолго возвращался в довоенное прошлое, когда его любили за то, что он был Королем дезактивов, когда ему вручали награды за чужие эффектные смерти. 

За победу. Не за смерти. Но смерти всегда были. 

Ему не нравилось только то, что голод все равно возвращался. Из голода вырастал гнев – а за ним и страх дезактива, и уж в нем-то тут некому было признаться. Врекеры не знают страха, они живут только затем, чтобы принести еще немного хаоса, прежде чем погибнуть. Единственная свобода, которая у них есть, в бесчинствах – когда у отряда Спрингера есть цель, препятствием на пути к ней не могут стать даже союзники. И почти все штрафники сдохнут раньше, чем получат прощение. 

Блерр собирался выбраться отсюда. Два миллиона лет – он перевалит через них, сколько бы ни пришлось убить мехов. Так что лишь нежелание погаснуть, дав своим обвинителям еще один повод для торжества, делало Блерра неостановимым. 

Когда отступал голод, он вспоминал, как легко было раньше, как было приятно бороться – за победу, а не за свой актив; как он мчался вперед, ни от кого не зависел и, если хотел, купался в энергоне… Хорошо, что голод отступал редко. Ведь пока он мечтал о новой жертве, теряя связь с реальностью и думая только о насыщении, ему некогда было вспоминать, и иллюзии, будто прошлую свободу можно как-то вернуть, его не мучили. 

  


***

– Притормози, – Драгстер шатнулся в сторону, оказываясь между Блерром и дверью, ведущей в карцер. Огромный мех чудом оказался настолько проворным. 

– Отвали! – Блерр, не останавливаясь, оттолкнул его. Он так отточил когти здесь, что они без усилий продрали бронированную обшивку другого врекера. 

– Тебе туда нельзя, – упорный, Драгстер с силой вцепился ему в плечо, разворачивая и вжимая в стену. Он был втрое тяжелее, если не больше, и даже слегка приподнял Блерра в воздух. – Никому нельзя. 

– Нунет, – оскалился Блерр. Знал бы Драгстер, каким предстает в его оптике. Скоплением цепей, по которым движется ток. Ярким источником энергии, до которого даже дотягиваться не надо – он сам дотянулся, кретин! Большая батарейка, и все. 

– Этот кон не про нашу честь, – Драгстер разжал пальцы, раздвигая заспинный винт и заполняя лопастями проход к карцеру. Ха, как будто Блерр не проломится, если захочет! – Я бы тоже нашел, чем с ним заняться, но… 

Пленника собирался забрать Праул, Спрингер так сказал. Ситуация, необычная для врекеров: редкие коны доживали до «Дебриса», сохранять кому-то актив – значит зря тратить паек. Порезвиться с жертвами вдоволь обычно удавалось на месте, и в карцере сидели – как правило – свои. Штрафники, даже во время отбывания наказания умудрившиеся что-то еще нарушить. 

Этого кона на разбитой врекерами базе отыскал Блерр, забившегося в мусоросборник и готового выброситься в открытый космос, лишь бы не попасть в плен. Он был его добычей с самого начала. Но Спрингер бесцеремонно оттянул его прочь – крюком подцепив за вентрешетки, едва плечо не выдрал. Никто не смел трогать Блерра, когда тот активировал генератор, даже босс – раньше. Видимо, гарпун – чужая деталь, интегрированная не в основную энергосеть, – был нечувствителен к полю. На этот раз Спрингер забрал его жертву – и, фраг, Блерр не собирался сносить это безропотно. Нет, он не получил свое на том задании – а значит, возьмет сейчас. И уж на кого-кого, а на Праула с его запросами ему с Кимии налить! 

– Пропустиеслижитьхочешь, – предупредил Блерр, упираясь взглядом в грязно-рыжий визор Драгстера. 

– Харе, никто не пройдет туда, ясно? – Драгстер тряхнул рукой, активируя пушку. 

Нельзя гасить своих. Кто-то там, наверху, очень расстроится, если один врекер прибьет другого? Ха, нет, конечно! Но кое в чем Спрингер все-таки наследовал Импактору, которого Блерр не застал, но который, говорят, совсем иначе относился и к своим подчиненным, и к пленникам. И вообще обладал особенным взглядом на вещи, за что и поплатился. 

Спрингер повторял, что врекеры – это братство. 

В лучшие времена, когда цепи не крутило от стремительно сгорающих остатков энергии, Блерру скорее нравилась эта идея, чем нет. И так как он помнил об этом, несмотря на болезненно низкий уровень заряда, он не стал гасить Драгстера. Они сцепились в узком коридоре, хотя Драгстер не особенно жаждал лезть в контактный бой с «черной дырой». Но он уже подпустил Блерра слишком близко, так что исход был неизбежен. 

Огромный грузовой вертолет, царапая лопастями стены, рухнул сначала на колени, потом фейсплейтом в пол. Блерр ощущал прилив сил, но не настолько перевозбудился, чтобы биться в запертую дверь карцера. Он подхватил Драгстера за руку – как же он тут кстати подвернулся! – выломал панель у основания пушки и замкнул пару контактов. Перси показывал ему, как это делается. Это была его любимая тема – что мех на самом деле лишь сумма блоков под обшивкой. Разбирается и собирается, как конструктор, и каждой детали можно в отдельности найти уйму способов применения. 

Отдача приятно согрела Блерра, и он оставил Драгстера в покое, направляясь к карцеру. У края дверь была выжжена, так что он легко сдвинул ее в сторону. 

Кон, в котором так нуждался Праул, выглядел совершенно невыразительно. Раненый, к тому же, а в ослабленном мехе энергии меньше циркулирует, чем в здоровом. Батарейка из него получилась не очень емкая, но все же он был добычей Блерра, так что… 

– Чт… что?.. – кон не смог определиться с вопросом, выбрать между «что происходит» и «что тебе нужно». Он не успел – Блерр уже был рядом, когда он договаривал последний звук. 

– Хочешьвстретиться с Праулом? – выпалил он, присаживаясь на корточки рядом с пленником. Он так резко подался вперед, что они столкнулись шлемами. 

– Чт… – возможно, десептикон даже не разобрал, что Блерр сказал. 

– Иневстретишься, – закончил Блерр сам и активировал генератор. 

Он не трогал скованные блокираторами кисти пленника, не вскрывал системы, чтобы добраться до энергосети, касания шлемами было вполне достаточно. Ровный и сильный поток, заряжающий цепи, дающий иллюзию сытости даже при полупустом баке. Так приятно, что ничего больше от кона Блерру и не было нужно. Голубая оптика сверкала все слабее, рот открывался. Он остывал, стремительно, безвозвратно, и Блерр улыбался все шире – потому что не упустил свое. Эйфория возбуждения не походила на ту, что настигала его после присадок Персептора, нет, он не успокаивался – наоборот, жалел, что тут только одна алознаковая болванка. Он может вместить гораздо больше. Ему нужно гораздо больше… 

– Назад! – громыхнул приказ. 

Блерр почти облизнулся, когда последние капли энергии покинули своего хозяина и перетекли в его цепи. И зашипел от боли – второй раз Спрингер поднял на него оружие! Схватив вонзившийся в руку гарпун, позаимствованный Спрингером у прежнего босса, он дернул трос, одновременно разворачиваясь. Громадный трехрежимник наступал на него и сам. Его ярость чувствовалась в каждом шаге. 

В проем камеры заглянул очухавшийся Драгстер и неодобрительно покачал головой. Сандсторм протиснулся под его рукой, задев винтом, и взял Блерра на прицел. А вот Кап разместился в дверях непринужденно – и с любопытством разглядывал картину, гоняя ки-гару из одного угла рта в другой. 

Спрингер мельком бросил взгляд на десептикона – активная краска уже поблекла и продолжала постепенно сереть. 

– Что тебе неясно было в моем приказе? – Спрингер дернул трос назад, надеясь вывернуть Блерру руку, но тот перехватил гарпун у самого корпуса, где уже блестели розовые брызги, и лишь слегка подался вперед. 

– Пошелты! – воскликнул он весело. – Чтозавечеринка? – он кивнул на Сандсторма. – Подойдипоближе, давай! 

Спрингер и правда остановился вплотную. Ха, на что он надеется? Нет, Сандсторм начнет палить, не задумываясь, но Спрингер все равно рискует зря. Ох, зря. Хочет тоже немного поваляться в отключке, как Драгстер? Блерр широко скалился в ухмылке – жаль, свидетелей будет немного. 

Потому что нечего лезть к нему! К его добыче! 

– Ты, наверное, хочешь без пайка посидеть, – оптика Спрингера угрожающе горела, но он предусмотрительно не торопился колотить Блерра. Генератор срабатывает при любом контакте, не важно, кто кого бьет. Заряд всегда достается Блерру. 

– Этобылмойкон, – Блерр выдрал гарпун из собственного предплечья, игнорируя потери энергона. Он пожалеет позже. Сейчас – не важно, у него еще столько сил, что хватит на двух трехрежимников. А, их тут как раз два, Спрингер и Сандсторм! Драгстер не в счет, он даже стрелять в ближайшие пару часов не сможет, а Кап… Кап же посмотреть пришел, как всегда? 

– Тут ничего твоего нет, врекер, – Спрингер пнул дезактивный корпус, тот жалобно лязгнул под его ногой и проехал по полу чуть дальше. – Ничего. 

– Нелезькомне, Спрингер! – Блерр даже не старался говорить размеренно. Он качнулся вперед так быстро, что едва ли босс уловил движение, и ткнул пальцем в лиловый честплейт. – Указывайтем, комуненалить! 

Спрингера боялись из-за силы и неуязвимости иного толка – каким-то образом ему удавалось творить полный шлак и не вылететь с должности командира. И ста тысяч лет не прошло, как он угрохал Импактора, а он успел уже немало миссий завершить по-своему – и Праул до сих пор оставлял за ним руководство штрафниками. 

Но каким бы сильным и предприимчивым Спрингер ни был, он был мехом. И у него была энергосеть. Это все, что интересовало Блерра. Приток энергии возобновился. 

– Все вон! – рявкнул Спрингер. 

– Боишьсясвидетелей? – зашипел Блерр негромко. – Чтожтытак! Ялюблюшоу! 

Обычно Спрингера ничего не останавливало от прикладывания кулаков, и даже удивительно – а еще разочаровывающе – что он испугался… 

– Вон! – повторил Спрингер громче. Сандсторм переглянулся с Капом, тот сокрушенно пожал плечами и похлопал Драгстера по бедру, призывая сдвинуться с места. 

Блерр чувствовал, как энергия покидает Спрингера. Ее было в нем много, но даже у самых сильных искр она так или иначе конечна. Алая, переходящая по центру в багровый, оптика помаргивала, сервоприводы подрагивали, но Спрингер стоял крепко, хотя Блерр и забирал его силу по капле. 

Дверь камеры – должно быть, все еще горячая после оплавившего ее выстрела – закрылась за врекерами неплотно. Когда это произошло, Спрингер медленно отвел руку Блерра в сторону. Так медленно – потому что он экономит силы? Или – чтобы продемонстрировать непоколебимость? 

– Что ты сейчас доказываешь? – голос Спрингера стал спокойнее, но злость в нем все еще клокотала. Ее отголоски Блерр разбирал без труда. – Ты непобедим в ближнем бою, в этом твоя приятная особенность – и твоя проблема, Блерр. Ты думаешь, что непобедим во всем, – он в ответ сузил единственный оптосенсор. Ничего себе, нотации? Или – скорее – угрозы? – Но из «Врекеров» есть два пути. Можно сдохнуть, а можно стать мной. И ты никогда не станешь мной, – ухмылка Спрингера оказалась невыносимо самодовольной. 

Он убил Импактора и занял вакантное место. Другие врекеры Блерру об этом все аудиодатчики прожужжали – Броадсайд так и вовсе был на Пове тогда. Все завидовали Спрингеру, никто не решался поступить, как он. А тот, выходит, думает, Блерр хочет забрать его власть себе? 

– Ты с нами недавно, и чем больше я присматриваюсь, тем больше мне ясно, из чего ты отлит, Блерр, – слова сопровождала усмешка. – Праул не поставит тебя командиром, он снимет тебе башку. 

– Тыменянезнаешь! 

Босс не обратил на его реплику внимания, продолжая говорить тем же тоном – и отгибая руку все дальше. Кулак Спрингер сжимал крепко, намертво смыкал пальцы, нисколько не стараясь избежать эффекта генератора. Датчики давления пискнули было об угрозе деформации – и металл предплечья действительно промялся. 

– Каждый врекер здесь – за то, что его невозможно контролировать. И тот, кто стоит на моем месте, обязан делать невозможное. Я это могу, а ты нет. Никогда не сможешь, и никто даже не даст тебе шанс, – Спрингер наконец-то втянул болтавшийся гарпун на место, тот встал в отверстие со щелчком. Он сильно выделялся цветом, напоминая, что принадлежал когда-то Импактору. Боссу, по всеобщему мнению, куда более мягкому, чем Спрингер. – Так что, Блерр: еще раз используешь на мне свой генератор, и я спишу тебя в расход. Или, если тебе все-таки повезет меня прикончить, это сделает Праул, но что-то я сомневаюсь. 

Ну, да. Он же до сих пор стоит на ногах, да еще и болтает! Даже в ярости Блерр не смог бы не отметить такую выносливость, а сейчас гнев поутих. Он убил пленника Праула, а значит, навлек на всех врекеров без разбора гнев командования. И, казалось бы, налить, но… 

– Мнененужно твоеместо, – огрызнулся Блерр. 

– Да, король трассы? А что тебе нужно? – рассмеялся Спрингер. – Личные пленники? Собственные правила на моей базе? Ты не особенный, – он наклонился, вздергивая Блерра за руку так, что сустав хрустнул. А Блерр уже и не думал, что Спрингер перейдет к насилию, так тот увлекся превознесением себя над другими арестантами. – Ты наглый курьер. И ты мне нравишься, честно. 

Блерр зарычал. Рука, судя по отчетам, вывихнута, а если Спрингер решит продолжить, то вырвет ее без труда. Пора драться, крутилось в голове, пора повалить Спрингера, выдрать ему вокалайзер и вырубить все системы. 

– Ты способен стать частью нашего братства, и я тебе это позволю. Я даже этого хочу. Но если ты не научишься жить по правилам, учитывать не только интересы своего бампера, мне будет налить на твою судьбу. Так что не будь идиотом, – Спрингер сделал паузу и разжал пальцы, прерывая касание. Впитывающее энергию поле, окружавшее Блерра, больше его не задевало. – Хочешь еще порыться в моих энергоцепях? 

Рука безвольно повисла. Блерр рабочей ладонью обхватил сустав, выгибая спину и готовясь, если что, продолжать драку. Однако Спрингер просто разглядывал его – а еще восстанавливал течение энергии. Двигаться после контакта с «черной дырой» было малоприятно. 

Чтобы успокоиться, потребовалось немало усилий, но в словах Спрингера кроме невероятного потока бахвальства, от которого процессор воротило, было и здравое зерно. 

Блерр не «король трассы» здесь. Ему не нравилось признавать это, но он знал с самого начала, с тех пор, как оптика треснула под пальцем Прайма, что его роль отныне – дезактив, ненадолго задержавшийся среди живых. И если он хочет вернуться, то не имеет права на «своих конов». Но признавать это перед Спрингером он не собирался. Он вздернул подбородок и, не обращая внимания на поврежденную руку, принялся разминать пальцы, поскольку немыслимо тяжело было после такой мощной подпитки торчать на месте. 

– Менябудетучить «братствуисмирению» мех, прибившийсвоегокомандира? – спросил он хрипло. С вызовом, но не настолько откровенным, чтобы спровоцировать Спрингера на драку. 

– Удар в спину – это неприятно, Блерр. Не проверяй, – Спрингер развернулся, спокойно открываясь для атаки, но Блерр не собирался в это играть. – Тебе накинут тыщ десять срока за этот дезактив. 

Блерр обернулся и взглянул на лежащий корпус, примятый ступней Спрингера, уже далеко не такой притягательно теплый, каким был, ставший одного цвета с палубой. Только пятна энергона все еще розовели, подтверждая, что единственный оптосенсор Блерра не сбоит и не потерял возможность цветопередачи. 

Один день нормального функционирования без жжения в цепях и болезненной пустоты внутри – десять тысяч лет в штрафбате? Наверное, он того не стоил, но Блерр все равно был рад, что убил десептикона сам. 

Что, кроме убийств, еще может ему принадлежать? Он больше не король трассы, но по-прежнему – король дезактивов. 


	2. Chapter 2

А вот на этой миссии повезло – они с Сандстормом соревновались, кто дольше может убивать меха, не отвлекаясь от процесса, и им понадобилось несколько подопытных. Энергия переполняла Блерра, цепи охватывал подлинный электромагнитный вихрь, от которого мысли мутились не меньше, чем от голода. Так что сейчас ему казалось, что даже кончики когтей искрят. Буст, получаемый благодаря использованию генератора, всегда проходил быстро, и часть Блерр уже спустил, избивая захваченных врасплох нейтралов, но оставшаяся часть покусывала энергосеть изнутри, подбивая или вытащить кого-нибудь подраться, или хорошенько потрахаться. 

Вот только охотно спарринговали с Блерром лишь новички, не знакомые с его талантом валить и давить на камеру до самой отключки, полностью парализуя системы. Это в самом мягком случае, если ему честплейт ворошить не хочется. А бесконечные игры в доминирование перед интерфейсом ужасно утомляли: повалить-то, конечно, он мог кого угодно, но кайф-то не в том, что повалил, а в том, чтобы партнер этого хотел. 

Все врекеры грызлись, как бешеные, Блерр и сам грызся, но удовольствия от такого коннекта было мало. Насилие над пленниками и то больше приятных ощущений дарит, там хоть искренне все. А в десятый раз Драгстера нагибать, чтобы он потом доебывался снова… тот еще кайф. К тому же тут почти все – неповоротливые громадины, и единственное, что Блерр одобрял, это их энергоемкость. Ему всегда нравились гоночные модели. Ну, и Персептор. 

Он усмехнулся, вспоминая, как Броадсайд в последний раз решил испробовать непривычный, по меркам штрафников прогрессивный, подход и поуговаривать. Мол, ну подставься уже, хватит ломаться… Блерр тогда хорошо кулаки об него почесал. 

Обычно Блерру не с чего было тосковать по нормальному интерфейсу – такому, от которого не только сеть получает откаты, но и сам тащишься. Он страдал от дефицита топлива, от слишком стремительного расщепления энергона, от необходимости подстраиваться под низкий заряд и жить впроголодь. А тратить энергию на то, чтобы самого себя перезагружать, было и вовсе глупо. 

Стоило всадить какому-нибудь нейтралу джампер в порты, и сейчас так бы трахаться не тянуло. Блерр разочарованно саданул кулаком по панели, отпирающей каюту, и дверь рвано шарахнулась в сторону, словно так же боялась насилия, как все сегодняшние жертвы. 

Их с Сандстормом спор состоял в том, что дольше и мучительней, выкачивание энергии напрямую или превращение корпуса в мусс. Независимая комиссия в лице Спрингера и Хиттера пришла к выводу, что Сандсторм причиняет куда больше боли и ужасает жертв сильнее, зато Блерр может растягивать удовольствие, на сколько захочет, удерживая на грани хоть целую вечность. А еще ему не нужны дополнительные приспособления. Словом, своего рода ничья. Провозились они долго, но и торопиться было некуда. Когда привалит следующее развлечение, знал только фрагов Праул. 

Блерр влетел в каюту и тут же споткнулся о контейнер, которого там никогда не стояло. Соседей у Блерра не было – хотя бы против его одиночества никто не выступал. На «Дебрисе» всегда то и дело освобождалось жилье, поскольку врекеры умирали часто. Ха, к нему подселили новичка – или это посылка с воли? Блерр не припоминал, чтобы кому-то здесь приходили посылки… 

Он поднял взгляд и замер, не веря, что видеопоток может так глючить. 

– Перси? – спросил он хрипло, ногой отталкивая контейнер. Тот звякнул содержимым, когда ударился о стену, но черная галлюцинация даже взгляд на него не бросила. Ценность содержимого явно померкла, когда в каюту вошел ее хозяин. 

– Здравствуй, – Персептор поднялся с платформы. Его тон, одновременно проникнутый теплом и размеренный, Блерр уже так давно не слышал. 

Он окинул взглядом черный корпус с выдающимся тубусом на плече. Персептор нисколько не изменился, таким Блерр его и помнил, неторопливым, сдержанным – пока не коснешься, – ухоженным, без единой царапины… На фоне бардака в каюте, грязи и измятых кулаками стен с неприличными надписями и картинками, оставленными прежними владельцами, он казался пришельцем из другого мира. 

Из прошлого. 

– Чтотызде… а, наболт! – перебил себя Блерр, тотчас преодолел расстояние между ними и вцепился в плечи, удостоверяясь, что металл под ладонями – настоящий. Теплый, едва заметно вибрирующий – пороговая скорость оборотов Персептора была меньше, чем у Блерра, в добрую тысячу раз. 

Стационарник же. Блерр нервно похлопал тубус, прихватил Перси за шлем сзади, сильно и жадно, и впился в приоткрытые губы. 

Может, Персептор и хотел что-то сказать, но лишь издал сдавленное мычание, обнимая в ответ и прижимаясь всем корпусом. Хотя Блерр и усилил броню здесь, Перси остался немного выше. Однако это не помешало вдавить его в тумбу, у которой они оказались и на которой Персептор даже успел что-то расставить, и подгрести под себя. Как хотелось выпить его сейчас! Блерр втягивал вентиляцией воздух Перси, всегда чистый, удивительно чистый, словно внутри он фильтровал еще лучше, чем очистные машины в его лаборатории. Поток был жадно горячим. 

Вокруг корпуса Блерра едва заметно колебался воздух. Надолго ли ему так повезло? Он жаждал забрать себе как можно больше – не только воздух из вентсистем Персептора, но каждый его импульс, каждый звук, который он издает, цепляясь за турбоускорители, за пояс, за плечи… Да, энергия Перси не могла ему принадлежать. Он изобрел какой-то способ защищаться от «черной дыры» в груди Блерра… его ушлый – и очень умный – перфекционист… Что он чувствовал, когда включался генератор, Блерр точно не знал. Иногда Персептор тихонько хихикал… может, поле щекотало его сенсоры, а может, он получал отчеты о тщетных попытках добиться доступа к энергосети снова и снова – и это его веселило. Сейчас он тоже улыбался, одновременно прикусывая губы Блерра, пытаясь спуститься поцелуями к шее – но безуспешно. Блерр до треска стискивал шлем и не собирался отпускать. Хотя бы воздух Персептора – весь его. 

Наконец, тяжело вентилируя, он слегка отстранился. Персептор изучал его фейсплейт с улыбкой, теперь она была тонкой и слишком ласковой для того, кому нравилось, когда другие мехи расшибаются насмерть. Половина лаборатории в их кварте была заставлена отделенными от владельцев деталями, которые Перси считал красивыми… 

Перси поднял руку, провел пальцами по ребру щеки Блерра вверх и погладил заплатку на месте оптики, а потом потянулся к ней губами и застонал, прижимаясь. 

– Нравится? – шепнул Блерр. – Праймподарил. 

Фраг, как же он привык к Перси! Просто смешно… И как ему не хватало здесь его дурацкой привычки гладить все царапины, лезть в вывернутые шарниры пальцами и лапать за разбитые фары! Как не хватало ремонта, переходящего в интерфейс, страстный и в то же время ласковый. Перси ужасно медленно все делал, ужасно, Блерру обычно хотелось убить его за это на месте. 

И сейчас тоже. 

Перси пробудил в нем не только неудержимую жажду близости, но и злость – тем, что напомнил о времени, которое Блерру придется торчать здесь. Тем, что Блерр потеряет его снова, что он не сможет сохранить ни одну из своих эмоций, поскольку врекеры сожрут его вместе с ними, и как он посмел, он делает ему так хорошо одним своим присутствием, и так плохо, и… и… 

Блерр схватил его поперек корпуса и развернул, подавив сопротивление в зародыше. Толкнул на тумбу, вдавливая голову прямо в изрезанное покрытие, навалился, заламывая руки. В сторону полетели какие-то разложенные Перси колбочки и трубки; он явно скрашивал ожидание работой, но теперь она годилась лишь в утиль. Блерр не услышал возражений, только нервный прерывистый стон, а Персептор подался бедрами назад, ему навстречу. Бедра у него узкие, матовые, это единственная деталь, которой он напоминает легкую модель, все остальное – здоровенные угловатые блоки. Блерр содрал защиту с интерфейс-панели и почувствовал масло на пальцах. 

Он готов был вогнать джампер без прелюдий, вбить Перси в тумбу, оставив на ней еще больше вмятин, выцарапать рваные полосы на спине, как всегда поступал в последнее время. Спустить пар, выдрать его, глуша восклицания столешницей, забрать заряд другим способом, раз не выходит – касанием, и… Блерр уткнулся шлемом в его затылок и прихватил резную трубку на поясе, чувствуя ледяное веяние системы охлаждения. 

– Нет, – выпалил он шепотом, – ятакнехочу. 

Он не хочет – так, как со всеми в этой дыре, забитой головорезами и психами. Когда не понимаешь, ты коннектишься или самоутверждаешься. Не сейчас, не в тот, может, единственный раз, когда есть шанс… О, Перси терпеть не мог, когда на него руку поднимают, а нынче даже не пикнул. Наоборот, он всхлипывал вентиляцией, чувствуя заряд рядом с залитым проводящей смазкой портом, желая подключения, любого, главное – с ним. Блерр зло вскрикнул, ударил кулаком по тумбе и отшатнулся. 

– Повернись, – хрипло приказал он. – Будем делать, кактыхочешь. 

Черные плечи дрогнули. Персептор осторожно повернул голову – над правой линзой металл слегка помялся после удара о столешницу. 

– Блерр, я ничего не… – начал он. 

– Ясказал, как. Ты. Хочешь! – рыкнул Блерр в ответ. Спорить еще будет! 

– Конечно, – Персептор обернулся полностью, выгнул спину, сверкнув стеклом на честплейте, а после подтянулся, усаживаясь на тумбу. Поманил рукой. – Подойди… 

Блерр развел ему ноги пошире, задерживая руки на наколенниках. Его потряхивало – и Перси, видя это, не стал мучить его своими любимыми приемчиками: лезть с поглаживаниями, оттягивать контакт… наоборот, уверенно направил скрутку в себя и блаженно сузил оптосенсоры. Миг – и они ярко вспыхнули. Персептор охнул и застонал громче, стиснул запястья Блерра, запрокинул ноги выше, цепляясь ими за бедра. 

– Фраг, – Блерр продолжал глухо рычать, пока контакты замыкались волной, от ближайших до самых дальних. Процессор будто обнулился; все, что существовало сейчас, это нарастающее напряжение. Пальцы сами сжались, сдирая краску с колен, но ничего слаще этой судороги Блерр как будто тысячу лет не испытывал. 

Перси держал его за руки, он распахнул рот и выталкивал воздух вместе с короткими вскриками. Он любил растягивать удовольствие, никогда не спешил, даже когда сгорал от желания. Ему нелегко было подстраиваться под ритм энергообмена, заданный Блерром, но он сильнее цеплялся за него – и отдавал, отдавал, отдавал… 

В какой-то миг Блерр, конечно, не выдержал. Персептор выстанывал его имя все чаще, захлебываясь перегревающейся вентиляцией, его голос срывался. Мощностями Блерра его выбрасывало в короткие перезагрузки и немедленно возвращало, кайф становился мучительным, и вскоре он инстинктивно тянулся назад, пытаясь сорваться с джампера. Остудить хотя бы пару приемных портов внутри. Хладагент испарялся, не успевая толком помочь системам. Когда Перси дернулся особенно сильно, перегибая скрутку и нарушая ровный поток, Блерр отвесил ему яростную оплеуху, звонкую, от которой голова мотнулась в сторону. Он почти в тот же наноклик впился губами в царапины, оставленные на шлеме, а Перси, часто дрожа, прижался к нему. 

– Я не мо… я не… пожалуйста… по… ах… 

Его одного всегда мало для Блерра, они оба это знали. Такой, как он, должен отдать ненасытному гонщику все, чтобы тот перезагрузился, а Перси никогда не отдавал все. Говорил, что дело не в недоверии, что он просто не может отключить защитное поле. Однако сейчас Блерр не хотел никаких третьих, и пусть Перси постарается… 

Тот старался. От заряда Блерра его цепи почти горели, ребуты один за другим ослабляли предохранители, и ему уже наверняка было больно. Но он оставался рядом и даже пытался сейчас целовать его в ответ. Блерр зарычал мотором и поднял частоту еще на порядок. Корпус Перси раскалился и местами искрил, статика плясала на приоткрытых губах, у встроенной в шлем антенны, на пальцах. Блерр загреб эти пальцы в рот, прикусывая, заливая маслом и наслаждаясь вспышками. 

– Блерр! – Перси стиснул ногами его корпус, скользнул пальцами по броне и откликнулся откатом, наконец, достаточно сильным, чтобы Блерра выбило в ребут. 

Пахло паленым. Блерр сполз немного, отсоединяя часть проводов и утыкаясь носом куда-то под руку Персептора. Для одной своей перезагрузки он загнал Перси до полусмерти, но… эта перезагрузка того стоила. 

Перси пришел в себя нескоро, погладил оказавшийся у него под локтем шлем Блерра, и только потом осторожно прощупал собственный фейсплейт. 

– Прости, – ну и наставил же он вмятин. Блерр, опираясь о тумбу, навис над Персептором. После этой интерфейс-гонки у него появились силы говорить с той скоростью, которую мехи способны были воспринимать без усилий. – Янезабыл, что ты не любитель. Просто хотел оставить какможнобольше отметин на тебе, – он как мог аккуратно поддел подбородок Перси, – чтобы никто тут больше не смел даже смотреть втвоюсторону. 

– Все в порядке, – еле слышно заверил его Перси. – Я тоже… скучал. 

Блерр скучал по нему. Это правда. Глупая настолько, что произнести ее вслух не получается, только Перси на такие высказывания горазд, но… они ведь могли вообще больше не увидеться. Он поковырял когтем содранную краску, втянул запах горелой смазки и усмехнулся. 

– Я привез кое-что, – Персептор открыл сабспейс. – Прости, передать не удалось… 

На его ладони, заляпанной маслом, лежал небольшой футляр. Блерр сграбастал его, уже зная, что внутри, и жадно тряхнул, открывая и выбрасывая в руку несколько зеленоватых пластинок. Две тут же треснули. 

– Охшлактыбызнал, – выпалил он, немедленно закидывая их в рот. 

Без присадок Перси его мир состоял только из нарастающего чувства недовольства и голода. Генератор, сделавший его самым быстрым кибертронцем, в то же время отобрал возможность насыщения. Пока Перси не влез в жизнь Блерра – самоуверенно и бесцеремонно, но очень кстати, – саморазрушение казалось неостановимым. Во «Врекерах» он вернулся в прошлое, когда нормальная заправка была просто невозможной. 

Он хрустнул, перемалывая дентами спрессованную наркотическую добавку, которую Перси изобрел специально для него. Прогнал глоссой крошки по поверхности нёба и запрокинул голову, шумно втягивая воздух. 

Персептор сокрушенно покачал головой и запоздало предупредил: 

– Не все сразу… 

– Онет, все, – перебил Блерр, урча мотором и сползая на колени перед тумбой. Присадки Перси всегда действуют быстро. Нет, пока он не чувствовал изменений, но скоро мир перестанет так тормозить; уравняется с ним в скорости, а топливо больше не будет стремительно расщепляться. Он потерся фейсплейтом о черное колено. – Ты знаешь, что меня… радует… 

– Ты слишком много принял, – с тревогой в голосе перебил Перси. – Какой у тебя уровень в баках? 

Блерр ухмыльнулся. Он даже не представляет, как тут все устроено, да? Впрочем, он знает, где добыть немного энергона. Блерр приподнялся, разглядывая влажный порт Персептора, широко раздвинутый его скруткой и до сих пор не перестроившийся обратно. Хладагент все еще сочился, продолжая снимать жар с перегретых портов. Блерр провел пальцем по окантовке, оттирая белесую жидкость от красных диодов. Персептор шумно выдохнул. 

– Заправь меня, – Блерр поднял взгляд выше. 

Персептор медлил мгновение – с самым сокрушенным и неодобрительным видом, – а после потянулся к заглушке шлюза. Он был неплохо укомплектован для стационарника – два шлюза, основной и резервный, обслуживали два бака, объемом вполне соответствовавшие легкому колесному. Персептор считал, что чем больше топлива, тем дольше ты проработаешь, не отвлекаясь на лишние заправки. 

– Нет, – перебил Блерр и когтями поддел пластину с другой стороны, нетерпеливо отжимая магнитные замки. Поддалось не сразу. Блерр ухватил пальцами насадку и вытянул шланг, прислушиваясь к шороху бобины внутри. Он был мягким, пока, и теплым – как и все внутри корпуса Перси сейчас. 

Не отрывая взгляд от фейсплейта Персептора, Блерр подтянул ко рту насадку шланга. Перси сдавленно застонал от прикосновения глоссы к краю. Облокачиваясь на его колено, Блерр продолжил посасывать кончик, рукой спускаясь вдоль по шлангу и чувствуя, как тот наполняется топливом. Запах уже ощущался – немного терпкий, но не резкий. Перси варил отличную химию, но сам заправлялся чистым энергоном. 

Глосса пощекотала узкое горлышко, закрытое лепестками защитных мембран. 

– Блерр… – с оттенком недоумения, но куда больше – с восхищением застонал Перси, опуская ладонь ему на голову. 

Тот одним движением протолкнул насадку глубже, до верхнего шлюза. Свободной рукой он продолжил гладить стенки порта, и Перси отозвался быстро – закрутился на пальцах, словно те были джампером, подался вперед, чтобы они оказались как можно глубже. 

– М-м, – требовательно сообщил Блерр. 

Энергон подступил к самому носику, Блерр уже чувствовал капли на датчиках, улавливал испарения, носящие характерную метку Перси – метку чистоты. Но Персептор дразнил его. Ха! Тонкая струйка щекотала фильтры, но сколько Блерр ни втягивал, не становилась сильнее. Он резче провернул пальцы в порту, Персептор, хватаясь за край тумбы, выгнулся, насаживаясь глубже. Кончики когтей внутри сдирали уже застывшую пленку с оплетки. 

Персептор несдержанно забормотал что-то, за урчанием бака не очень-то слышимое. Блерр жадно заглатывал энергон, продолжая трахать пальцами порт, массируя остывающую обводку спрятанных в нем контактов, и поток становился все сильнее. Вибрация отдавалась в губах, во всем фейсплейте, передавалась магистрали. Перси становился все щедрее, а стонал – громче. Это не полноценный коннект, так, возня дурацкая, но Персептор ведь любил дурацкую возню. Он мог часами гладить, а подключение и напряжение отступали для него на второй план. 

Но сейчас у них с Блерром желания совпадали. Тот собирался выжать из партнера как можно больше, подкупая тем, на что обычно не тратился, – лаской. 

Когда Перси снова провалился в перезагрузку, то потерял контроль над регуляцией топлива, и Блерр едва не захлебнулся ароматным, слегка переработанным, горячим энергоном. Взаимодействуя с присадкой, он создавал приятное ощущение сытости, наполненности – и победы. Персептор, кажется, слил в него все, что мог – без риска уйти в гибернацию. 

Блерр еще никогда так не пробовал – и ему понравилось. Очень. Он полулежал, шлемом упираясь в ногу Перси, гонял насадку во рту от края к краю и пьяно улыбался, хотя заряд потребленного топлива был невысоким, даже ниже нормы. 

– Извини, что я так долго, – раздался голос сверху. – Надо было закончить с делами. 

А, ну конечно, дела важнее. Блерр скривился, но ругаться не хотелось. 

– Хорошо, что ты здесь, – нашел он силы сказать, вытаскивая изо рта шланг и лениво потирая залитый честплейт. – Как скоро ты улетаешь? 

– Я не улетаю, – последовал ответ. 

Блерр помолчал немного, обрабатывая информацию. 

– Что? – наконец переспросил он. 

Персептор сполз с тумбы и сел на колени между его широко расставленных ног. Говорил он совершенно будничным тоном, хотя слова звучали безумно: 

– Теперь я врекер. «Дебрис» – станция, к которой я приписан. Я остаюсь. 

– Ты фрагов псих, Перси! – выпалил Блерр, подаваясь вперед. – Ты?! Ты спятил, что ли, ты… – он расхохотался. Перси пристально следил за его выражением. – Как так вышло вообще? 

– Ты же знаешь, я умею добиваться поставленной цели, – мягко ответил он и положил ладонь на честплейт Блерра. – Не расскажешь мне, почему ты… это сделал? – добавил он негромко. 

– Он меня достал, – оскалился Блерр. – Прайм. Досталменя. 

– А я достал Праула, – отозвался Персептор. – Придется тебе… рассказать мне, как тут все устроено. Я перевез некоторые вещи, но это не все, со следующей поставкой оружия должны… не важно, – оборвал он себя. – Говорят, весь мир платит за грехи врекеров. Интересно будет посмотреть, – и он почти мечтательно хрустнул суставами, потягиваясь и разгоняя оставшийся энергон. 

– Шлак, – Блерр, все еще ухмыляясь, потряс головой. Это что, галлюцинация? Он так упоролся слишком большой дозой, что слышит то, о чем даже думать не решается? Перси… никуда не денется с «Дебриса»? – Будешь тут обустраиваться? 

– Нам понадобится каюта побольше, – сообщил Персептор деловито. – Мне нужно место под лабораторию. Склад, думаю, стоит обсудить со Спрингером… Кстати, твои деньги я сразу после твоего ареста перевел задним числом на свой счет и обналичил раньше, чем сюда попасть. Они надежно спрятаны. 

Блерр отмахнулся: 

– Какаяразница. Кому нужны деньги? 

– Может быть, когда война закончится, они тебе пригодятся, – пожал плечами Перси. – Имей в виду. 

– Ха! И что я сделаю? Открою бар на руинах? – Блерр подтянул его поближе, вынуждая почти лечь рядом. – Чтобы можно было безгранично заливаться! Шлаково мореэнергона… – он обвел рукой каюту. – Тыбызнал, как редко я тут… Круто будет, а? 

– Думаю, да, – откликнулся Перси, послушно приваливаясь к нему. – Ты ведь любишь бары. 

  


***

Степень недовольства Спрингера можно было оценить по тому, как спокойно он стоял. Когда босс был воодушевлен чем-то, он колотил – весело, дико, от всей искры. Неповиновение вызывало у него насмешку, потому что он легко справлялся с любыми формами бунта. Изворотливость или сила врага – восторг от возможности развернуться на полную. 

Но заявившийся на станцию Персептор, самовольно занявший ту каюту, какая ему больше понравилась, и впервые явившийся пред оптику лидера врекеров с _требованиями_ , действительно его разгневал. Шаттл с Перси встретил Кап, и, видимо, посчитал веселым позволить ученому, имеющему с врекерами столько же общего, сколько джет с шарктиконом, делать что заблагорассудится. Вернувшемуся позже Спрингеру он, конечно же, случайно забыл доложить, как и передать приказ о переводе от Праула, – вот досада. В итоге тот даже не сразу понял, откуда на базе какая-то черная ржа.

К боссу Блерр не отпустил его одного как раз потому, что знал, что так будет. Да Спрингер новоявленному подчиненному башку свернет и не заметит, если Перси будет вести себя в привычной ему манере «все мне должны». 

Персептор очень обстоятельно, буквально с порога объяснил, что он здесь потому, что так распорядился Праул, и что он будет заниматься здесь исследованиями в прежнем темпе, и что ему нужны будут ресурсы. А также рассказал, где и как он будет жить. Спрингер выслушал это с неподвижным фейсплейтом и подвел итог, только когда Персептор закончил монолог. Блерр к тому моменту уже не хихикал – поначалу было очень смешно, но Спрингер был опасным мехом. И к тому же известным убийствами своих по делу и без. 

– Собирай барахло и убирайся, – заключил Спрингер. 

Персептор очень выразительно и недоумевающе посмотрел на него: 

– Праул выписал весьма подробные указания… 

– У себя на бампере пусть пишет! – рявкнул Спрингер. – Знаешь, где заканчивается власть Праула? Вот тут, – он постучал по своему шлему. – А на «Дебрисе» начинается моя. Ты зря думал, что эти выходки тебе с рук сойдут, тубус! 

Перси с искренним непониманием покачал головой. Кажется, он не догонял, с чего Спрингер на него взъелся, а вот для Блерра это было очевидно. Он когда-то тоже поражался тому, насколько далек Перси в кое-каких вопросах от реальности, в которой у других мехов может быть иной взгляд на мир. 

– Ты приперся сюда, как к себе в кварту. Ты осознаешь, что я убью тебя прямо сейчас, и мне ничего за это не будет? – снизошел Спрингер до комментария. 

– Ты не мо… – начал было Перси, но Блерр болезненно пнул его в спину. 

– Вот, твоя заботливая гайка и то умнее, – Блерр оскалился в ответ на слова, но не затем, чтобы начать свару. Они еще успеют пооскорблять друг друга, пока надо, чтобы Перси при этом не потерял голову. – Я могу все, но даю тебе шанс очень быстро сделать вид, что тебя здесь никогда не было. 

Камнем преткновения стало то, что Праул не превратил Персептора в бесправного ссыльного. Предполагалось, что ученый будет продолжать работать над проектами, важными для автоботов и потому ему понадобится и связь, и возможность вылететь с «Дебриса» при необходимости, ну и еще пачка бонусов, о которых ни один врекер даже не мечтал. Для Персептора исполнение этого приказа казалось само собой разумеющимся, а вот Спрингер придерживался иного мнения. 

И свое мнение он умел забивать очень глубоко в глотку. 

Блерр уже думал, пусть и с неохотой, что отступить – не такая плохая идея. По крайней мере, Перси выживет. Спрингер, шлак, очень редко шутил. 

– Я понимаю, – после короткого молчания объявил Персептор. – Я не хочу проблем. Я умею выполнять приказы, Спрингер. У тебя есть требования, и я готов им следовать. Но я врекер. Официально. Мое место здесь. 

«Я врекер, но Праул _официально_ запретил подвергать мой актив опасности». Снова смешно. Блерр внимательно следил за движениями Спрингера, готовясь, в случае чего, швырять Перси в сторону и останавливать яростную махину. 

– «Готов следовать», – криво ухмыльнулся тот, – зашибись. Начинаю понимать, как ты сюда забрался, – он прошелся перед ними, непринужденно покачивая гарпуном. – Так кто ты? Оружейник? 

– Верно, – кивнул Перси. 

– И вроде умный. Как думаешь, чего я хочу? – Спрингер остановился и сузил оптику. – Пара идей найдется. 

Интересно, дело в жадности? Заполучить инженера-изобретателя вроде Перси на базу – счастье для любого отряда. А Спрингер умный, хотя убивать ему нравится больше, чем думать. Выгоду упускать не хочет. 

– У меня есть встречное предложение, если ты позволишь. Не условие, но если ты учтешь его, наше сотрудничество станет плодотворнее, – голос Персептора стал мягче, он немного склонил голову, словом, подстраивался, как мог. Но слова выдавали в нем эгоистичного ублюдка, каким он вообще-то всегда был. 

Эгоистичный ублюдок, который прогнул систему под себя, чтобы присоединиться к нему на «Дебрисе». Блерр еле сдержался, чтобы не прихватить его за пояс жестом собственническим и одновременно защищающим. Спрингер пусть не лезет. Послушание Перси обеспечить реально, но рот ему может затыкать только Блерр. 

– Валяй, – Спрингер, похоже, устал удивляться наглости Персептора, но расслабляться не стоило. 

– Обычно врекеры не берут пленников. Это правило следует пересмотреть, – тот сложил руки перед собой, соединяя кончики пальцев. 

– Потому что твой дружок страдает без чужого энергона? – продемонстрировал осведомленность Спрингер и насмешливо оскалил клыки. – Ты видел, как он пьет хлещущее из магистрали топливо? Он это делает, – он окинул Блерра взглядом, – красотища. 

Учитывая, как Блерр недавно выкачал весь запас из баков Персептора… Воспоминание об этом до сих пор приятно разливалось внутри с еще не до конца переработанным топливом. Перси куда вкуснее любого… но то, что ему приходилось голодать здесь, люто бесило. Ему хватало бы работы генератора, если бы не смешная для его производительности порция пайка! Праул это или Спрингер держал его впроголодь, Блерра одинаково бесили они оба. 

– У меня есть и свои потребности, – невозмутимо откликнулся Персептор. – Я предпочитаю интегрировать оружие в системы. Необходим подопытный материал. Я смогу согласовать это с Праулом. Но если можно использовать твоих бойцов, я так и поступлю… 

Фраг, ну вот кто учил его вести переговоры? Блерр сам был в этом не мастак, они со Спрингером далеко не сразу определили границы, но он и то лучше осознавал положение вещей. 

– Ты – «мой боец», как там тебя, тубус, – перебил Спрингер. – Ты до последнего стеклышка щас мой. Будут подопытные, если хорошо себя покажешь. А будешь выебываться – пойдешь на высадку в первых рядах, ясно? – он вдруг вскинул руку и сжал ладонью тубус. 

Блерр дернулся, хватая его кисть у основания и готовясь забрать заряд, если потребуется, но замер, потому что пока ничего не происходило. Спрингер не обратил на его вмешательство внимания. Крепления скрипнули, Персептор вздрогнул, уставившись на пальцы Спрингера, словно до него только дошло, что ему могут нехило тут навредить. 

– Да, – он коротко задумался и поправился: – Да, босс. 

Спрингер наконец заржал в голос, еще раз оглядывая ученого, втрое меньшего комплекцией и не имеющего даже встроенного резака. Врекер он, конечно… 

– Да вы друг друга стоите! – заявил он и, оставив в покое тубус, грубо перехватил Блерра за предплечье – болезненно, сильно. Открыто демонстрируя, что генератор ему поболту. Спрингер не был быстрее, но сила и резкость движения имели значение. Из его хватки Блерр мог выкрутиться только с травмами. – Где ты его такого выкопал, а? 

О, Блерр даже для себя считал ту ситуацию странной. Вроде как Перси… насильно сконнектил его? Воспользовавшись тем, что Блерр разбит после аварии? Навязал контракт шантажом? Подумать только, этот нерд, который и постоять за себя не может… изобретательный и увлеченный, он никогда границ не видел. Ни тогда, ни сейчас. Но добиваться своего умел, и Блерру это нравилось. А еще ему невероятно льстило то, что Персептор всегда думал о нем с такой милой одержимостью, какой Блерр никогда не встречал. 

– Его присадки – лучшие на рынке, – процедил он, вспыхивая поглощающим полем – на долю клика. 

– Ха! – Спрингеру точно нравилось, что он злится. – Угостишь, значит, – перевел он взгляд на Персептора. – Посмотрим, стоишь ли ты того, чтобы Праул спокойно перезаряжался. 

Тот смотрел на Спрингера с легкой тревогой. Может, из-за Блерра, а может, потому что ему начала открываться полная картина той ржи, в которую он по своей воле залез. Перси ни разу не видел, как Блерр уступает кому-то, правда? Не подчиняется приказам – они оба были автоботами, в конце концов, – а признает власть. Блерр недовольно рыкнул и дернул рукой, выдирая ее из пальцев Спрингера – только потому, что тот позволил. 

– Разумеется, – губы Персептора сложились в умеренную улыбку. – Я буду полезен. 

Как бы сильно он ни струхнул, он не покажет, да? Перси быстро оправлялся от поражений. Обычно они становились для него поводом задуматься, а думал он так же неторопливо, как коннектился. Блерру не нравилось, как Спрингер смотрит на новоявленного врекера – вот он-то уже все прикинул. Так смотрят на собственность, которой можно распоряжаться, не пытаясь уберечь. На то, с чем еще предстоит наиграться вдоволь. 

Блерр зло встряхнулся, схватил Перси за плечо и поволок к двери. Спрингер провожал их взглядом чуть суженной оптики. 


	3. Chapter 3

Блерр вновь обрел своего персонального медика. 

Персептор никогда не собирался посвящать себя медицине, но, исследуя апгрейды, невольно погружаешься в мир тонкостей функционирования. Его интересовали не столько данные Праймусом таланты, сколько возможность использовать их для старта – в стремлении к чему-то большему. Пока Рэтчет бесконечно улучшал мехов, попавших ему на ремплатформу, Персептор создавал улучшения как таковые. Универсальные, оптимизированные… 

Поэтому Праул, будучи приближенным Сентинела Прайма и главой Каонской службы безопасности, пригласил его… принять участие в чем-то большем, чем одиночный проект. Но тогда туманные предложения сотрудничества Персептор отверг. Он всегда предпочитал ясность и конкретику, даже на перевод во «Врекеры» потратил несколько лет, а в этом случае ему были известны хотя бы те подробности, которые излагал – со свойственной ему склонностью к гиперболизации – Физитрон. Персептор получил второе приглашение, когда Сенат пал и победитель в гонке за власть уже определился. Повторное обращение Праула означало, что деятельность Персептора высоко оценена. 

Праул был в курсе не только официально признанных работ Персептора. Он был мехом, который знал все, еще до того, как понаделал своих копий. До революции Прайма для дорогостоящего хобби Персептору требовались редкие механизмы и компоненты, которые он не мог получить официально. Так уж сложилось, что он платил за них Праулу еще до того, как тот добрался до вершин власти в Каоне. Да, все личные заказы, которые Персептор брал – и для которых требовались более углубленные медицинские знания, – были всего лишь хобби, приятным и приносящим левый доход. Однако именно увлечение помогло ему выйти на Блерра. Встретиться с королем гонок, стать ему нужным. Незаменимым. 

Персептор окружил Блерра заботой о его функционировании; это льстило честолюбивому гонщику и оказалось лучшей стратегией. Ему требовались ненавязчивая забота о комфорте и постоянное восхищение… а Персептор не уставал восхищаться им. Абсолютно искренне. С тех пор как впервые увидел на трассе – сметающим со своего пути все, что стояло между ним и победой. 

Он подстроился под неуживчивого и капризного партнера не так уж быстро. И дело было не в том, что Блерр склонен избивать тех, кто разделяет с ним платформу. Блерр не соглашался играть по правилам Персептора, и пришлось потратить много сил и времени, чтобы научить его слушаться. Вернее, незаметно убедить подыгрывать, _позволять_ что-то, ведь милость характеризует королей с лучшей стороны. Имеет такое же большое значение, как гнев. И, наконец, так тешит королевское эго. 

Эго Блерра измерению и исчислению не поддавалось. 

«Врекеры» уже успели повлиять на него. Служба в отряде Спрингера даже отдаленно не напоминала прежнюю жизнь Блерра. Здесь у него не было грозной репутации, вернее, его прошлое ничего не значило для новых товарищей, поскольку каждый мог похвастаться тем еще резюме. Здесь никто не уступал просто ради того, чтобы не связываться – или по любой другой причине. Никто больше не преклонялся перед Блерром, и его самоуверенность почти пошатнулась, усугубляемая – к тому же – болезненным недостатком топлива. Арест выбил у него трассу из-под колес, почти как спонтанная трансформация – редко встречающаяся ошибка протокола, перестраивающая тебя не в привычный альтмод, а как будто в совсем иного бота. Персептор прибыл вовремя – именно сейчас Блерр нуждался в нем так же сильно, как когда Мираж сбросил его с пьедестала Кубка Айбекса… 

На «Дебрисе» впервые Персептор ощутил себя объектом ревности. Пристрастно охраняемым, драгоценным и куда более хрупким, чем на самом деле. Блерр явно считал, что он сломается, если Роадбастер на него хотя бы посмотрит. С одной стороны, требования не выходить из каюты без надобности раздражали, а с другой – он не особенно хотел сталкиваться с врекерами. Спрингер был уже достаточно неприятным типом, с Капом Персептор имел давнее знакомство, пусть и поверхностное, и не спешил сближаться, а остальные… 

А в остальных его привлекали скорее последствия их действий, чем они сами. Сандсторм – обладатель весьма изощренного ума, хотя и узкопрофильный специалист. Роадбастер – редкий образец религиозного автобота, за приношение своих же сослуживцев в жертву Мортилусу, кажется, его и отправили в штрафники. Вирла – нестабильного психически и к тому же эмпурированного – хотелось бы изучить попристрастней; но Вирл никому не доверял и впадал в ярость при одном упоминании ремонтного набора. После боев его чинили только в глубоком оффлайне, потому что если очнется – все разнесет. Персептор на ремонт не напрашивался – у него и так сложилось впечатление, что ему не рады, и он не желал конфликтов. Он получал задания от Праула, удаленно консультировался с коллегами, если нужно – а это случалось редко, – и работал в новой лаборатории. 

Нет, Блерр не был скучной компанией, однако Персептор не отказался бы от разнообразия. И… большей самостоятельности, пожалуй. Компанейским мехом он никогда не слыл, но на «Дебрисе», практически в изоляции, быстро прочувствовал, насколько ему не хватает… свободы. 

Ирония заключалась в том, что он как раз свободы-то и лишился. По своей воле. 

  


***

– Сегоднябезулова! – объявил Блерр, вваливаясь, как всегда, громко и не глядя под ноги. – Но следующая высадка будет черездвадня. Принесутебе кого-нибудь! 

– Хорошо, – откликнулся Персептор и трансформировался раньше, чем Блерр усядется на его предметный столик или решит повиснуть на тубусе. В такой форме эта деталь была еще более чувствительной к давлению, и Блерру ничего не стоило не рассчитать силы и что-нибудь сломать. 

То есть, _попытался_ трансформироваться раньше. Опередить Блерра – задача, с которой он никогда не справится. Поэтому Блерр сделал все то, чего Персептор опасался: дернул прямо за поворотный винт, сбивая настройки, скинул объект исследования, плюхнулся на только начавшее перестраиваться основание микроскопа и задел ногой осветитель. К счастью, ничего не разбилось, однако на мгновение мозговой модуль Персептора помутился. Видеопоток с объектива показывал сейчас молекулярное строение брони Блерра, и резкое переключение требовало калибровки. 

А еще Персептор почувствовал, что стало мокро. 

– Ты ранен? – спросил он, останавливая трансформацию. 

– Парадырок. Займешься?.. 

– Если ты слезешь, – как можно строже сказал Персептор. Блерр хмыкнул и, кажется, скатился, чтобы тут же встать на ноги. 

Отключив временно видеосигнал вовсе, чтобы не сводить с ума процессор, Персептор трансформировался. Затем активировал оптику, смахнул с колен розовые следы и переключился на Блерра. Никаких серьезных ран, его и правда слегка зацепило. Он возвращался с заданий и в худшем состоянии. Если был способен двигаться сам – всегда обращался за ремонтом к Персептору, а не к Блокеру. 

– Магистраль прорвало, – заключил он. 

– Яеезаблокировал. Ничегонепотерял. Нупочти, – Блерр похлопал ладонью по дыре повыше правого кулера. 

Ранение и правда неопасное – однако энергон наверняка хлестал фонтаном. Персептор провентилировал, надеясь, что к нему вернется ясность мысли. Сейчас он представлял себе, как это случилось, и отчаянно сожалел, что его не было рядом. До сих пор он становился свидетелем врекерского быта только на станции. Несколько аккуратных бесед с Блерром о том, что ему не требуется опека и что он хотел бы увидеть битвы своей оптикой, привели разве что к вспышкам гнева, и Персептор отложил этот вопрос до лучших времен. 

«Это тебе не ложа в Айбексе, – сказал Блерр в последний раз, – на которой тебе в башку оторванное колесо не влетит. Прекрати дурить». 

Персептор с сожалением прекратил. Зрелищ – вот чего не хватало. Общения, зрелищ, какого-то движения… 

– Выпей для начала, – Персептор пробежал взглядом по полке и выбрал небольшой куб с мутноватым содержимым. После боя Блерр всегда возбужденно метался, насытившийся и не знающий, куда деть энергию, а отремонтировать размытое синее пятно не смог бы и сам Рэтчет. Немного транквилизатора не помешает. 

Он уже собрал приличный по меркам «Дебриса» бар. Только то, что нужно для работы, разумеется. И то, что он синтезирует или протаскивает для Блерра… за это богатство любой штрафник рискнул бы искрой на самоубийственном задании. 

Блерр залпом выпил энергон и разлегся на ремплатформе. Персептор стер с честплейта засохшие капли и потянулся за инструментами. Он не был идеально выкованным под хирургические операции медиком вроде Фармы, звезды Аяконского госпиталя, вот уже миллионы лет метавшегося по передовой с риском словить пулю. Руки Персептора можно было и улучшить, однако он предпочитал работать тем, что легко сменить. Предусмотреть весь арсенал ключей, отверток, пил во всего двух руках невозможно, и вполне достаточно того, что он идеально проводит расчеты. 

Каждый раз, принимаясь за ремонт, он чувствовал досаду. Корпус Блерра изменился, а он пропустил это. Во «Врекерах» ставка делалась на крепость и силу, и Блокер, совмещающий обязанности медика с боевыми высадками, кое-как справляясь, подкручивал попадавшим к нему мехам эти параметры на свой вкус – и ориентируясь на возможности врекерских складов. Вкус у него был так себе, однако Блерру нравились новые дверцы на предплечьях, выгнутые, утяжеляющие каждый удар его кулака. Что турбоускорители выглядели уже не так изящно, тоже его не смущало. 

Персептор понимал, что не убедит Блерра вернуться к чему-то. Все эти модификации нужны были, чтобы влиться в новую команду. Никогда раньше Блерр не пытался подстраиваться под окружение – и вот, что-то здесь заставило его изменить привычкам. Он становился врекером до самой искры, возможно, неосознанно… а может, отдавая себе отчет. Быть безумным и охочим до жертв штрафником проще, когда не бережешь полировку. Надо признать, внешность Блерра и раньше не беспокоила. Секрет его неотразимости был в том, как он держал себя… как мех, который в принципе не знаком с ограничениями и тем, как мир может наказывать за самоуверенность. 

Блерр менялся не только физически здесь. Персептор хотел бы контролировать это лучше. 

Он прогладил свежую накладку на магистрали и потянулся за феном. Чтобы придать вздыбившейся броневой пластине прежнюю форму, придется нагреть. Блерр лениво жмурил правую оптику до багровой полосы, его рука лежала чуть отставленной, так, что Персептор при каждом движении задевал пальцы. 

Несимметричная стальная заплатка на месте левого оптосенсора притягивала его взгляд. Он не мог перестать любоваться, не только сейчас – но сейчас особенно. За то, как она изменила фейсплейт гонщика, Персептор готов был простить любые громоздкие накладки на броню. Рэтчет влепил ее грубо, так, чтобы она плотно закрывала пустую орбиту, но нисколько не позаботившись об эстетике. Рэтчета вообще не интересовала эстетика. Но в этот раз, признавал Персептор, он идеально дополнил картину. 

Блерр – бунтарь. Его искра протестует против ограничений, а внешний вид подчеркивает это. Единство формы и содержания. 

Персептор осторожно погладил край заплатки. Задержался пальцами на винтах, крепящих ее к фейсплейту. О, он просто не мог не смотреть. Не касаться ее. Ремонт, интерфейс, не важно – за ней пряталась черная дыра, от магического воздействия которой не спасало защитное поле. Желание увидеть Блерра без заплатки, по-своему обнаженным, с этим великолепным изъяном, стало невыносимым. 

– Что, залип? 

Блерр умел грубо вырывать из размышлений. 

– Стоит прочистить, – вокалайзер засбоил от волнения, но Персептор быстро взял себя в руки. 

– Проблемы какие-то? 

– Когда речь идет о подобных… способах защиты, легко не уследить за возникновением коррозии. Ты, наверное, и не снимал заплатку ни разу… 

– Данакой? – недовольно выпалил Блерр. – Всетамнормально… 

– Коррозия может добраться до мозгового модуля, а ты даже не заметишь, – прошептал Персептор, наклоняясь. – Я рекомендую осмотр. Обработаю антиржавчиной, заодно проверю герметичность. Если ты торопишься, то давай в другой раз… 

Блерр смотрел на него так, словно видел насквозь. А может, и видел. Персептор никогда не скрывал от него, чем восхищается до перегрузок нейросети. От чего его эмоциональные цепи вспыхивают огнем. Каждая травма – это история о боли и выживании, о красоте меняющегося – погибающего… момент истины. Персептор был коллекционером этих моментов, наблюдателем, способным оценить… 

– Валяй, – Блерр отвел взгляд и притушил работающую линзу до совсем слабого свечения. – Делай. 

– Не беспокойся, я проверю, изолированы ли контакты… 

Кивок показался ему безразличным, Блерра не особенно интересовали нюансы, его, должно быть, и фантомные боли больше не мучили. Сам Персептор считал, что боль в любой ее форме – излишек удовольствия, и по возможности избегал. Ему не нравилось как причинять ее, так и ощущать. 

Сначала он закончил с ремонтом. Да, ему не терпелось схватиться за отвертку, но всему свое время. Нетерпение стало иным: приятным, жгучим… Персептор не оттягивал неизбежное, он отводил еще немного времени на сладкое предвкушение. 

Винты выходили тяжело. По правде, Персептор не подозревал Рэтчета в некомпетентности. Глава Автоботской медицинской службы знал, что делал. Но все же он не приварил заплатку намертво, а всадил винты в гибкий металл фейсплейта, как будто оставлял лазейку. Как будто еще могло получиться – когда-нибудь – вернуть Блерру полноценное зрение. А может, таково было указание сверху: наглец должен страдать? Этот способ крепления подразумевал, что металл когда-нибудь да деформируется под ним. 

Впрочем, Рэтчет едва ли стал бы прислушиваться к чужим указаниям. У него было свое видение. 

Ожидание довело Блерра до нервного постукивания пальцев по платформе. Он смотрел в потолок со скучающим видом, пока Персептор по одному выкручивал винты. 

Прайм повредил ему контакты глубоко в голове, на поверхности мозгового модуля. Платы, к которым подключались кабели от левого оптосенсора, больше не принимали сигнал. Починка того не стоила: подобные операции на мозге скорее рискованные, чем действенные. Так что Блерру пришлось привыкать к тому, что мир выглядит иным. 

Он упоминал вскользь о том, как это было. Проблемы с определением расстояния до объекта, с цветопередачей. Слепое пятно. Призрачные шумы, вызванные наличием вырубленных участков неокортекса. Все это обрушилось на него одновременно с отлучением от жизни, к которой он привык, дефицитом энергона и необходимостью заново зарабатывать репутацию. Он стал более нервным и менее болтливым. Еще грубее, чем раньше, но в то же время… не таким неугомонным. 

Спрингер не терпел, когда его авторитет подвергали сомнению. Блерр же был склонен скорее отвергать авторитеты, и босса это не устраивало. Пожалуй, в таких условиях легко было отвлечься от фантомных вспышек в голове. 

Персептор аккуратно поддел и поднял темно-серую пластинку. Она без проблем умещалась на ладони, а скрывала так много… 

Блерр не отвлекал его. Вырубать его Персептор не спешил. Когда он смотрел одной оптикой, то выглядел еще невероятнее. Внутри орбиты – частично закрытой с другой стороны округлой выемкой, ложем оптосенсора, – виднелись отсветы соседней линзы и внутренней подсветки модуля. Они проникали сквозь узкую служебную щель, через которую когда-то тянулись кабели и основной шлейф для скоростной передачи видеопотока. Теперь орбита была чиста. 

Персептор посветил в нее фонариком. Узкий луч выделил царапины, глубокие, но без следов ржавчины. Их, должно быть, оставил Прайм. Как загипнотизированный, он провел кончиком пальца по внутренней поверхности. Не надавливая, едва касаясь. 

Как это происходило? Блерр говорил, что он к тому времени ног не чувствовал, только агонию нейросети выше тазовой секции. Он рассказывал об этом, похваляясь: врекеры ценили эту историю потому, что им она казалась веселой. Персептор же сожалел, что может лишь фантазировать о ней. 

Да, жаль, что Блерру пришлось пережить это. Но истинная красота требует не просто жертв, а целого жертвоприношения. Блерр достиг невозможного, прошел через грань безумия. Обновление дорого ему стоило. Теперь… невозможно стать более совершенным. К сожалению – сокрушался Персептор, – нельзя избавиться от заплатки. Пустая орбита открывает прямой контакт с мозговым модулем, и засорение или даже слишком сильная электромагнитная вспышка – фатальны. Но Блерр был бы очень красив… 

Пальцы Персептора кружили по периметру ложа для оптосенсора еще недолго. Он вытащил из герметичной упаковки влажную салфетку, пропитанную очистителем, и обработал края, уделяя особенное внимание отверстиям, проделанным для винтов. Он не сомневался, что Блерр был в сознании, когда ему сверлили голову. Рэтчет прибегал к отключению пациентов лишь в крайних случаях. Персептору не хотелось, чтобы Блерр вспоминал об этом сейчас. Его кулеры и без того раскрутились – не то тревожно, не то гневно. 

Подключившись к медпанели, Персептор ввел пару инженерных кодов, меняя чувствительность нейросети в области головы еще сильнее. Блерр не ставил блокировок, он доверял своему медику в таких вопросах. Но теперь, имея больше возможностей при соединении через инфокабель, Персептор получил несколько эмоциональных пакетов. Блерр и правда сердился. 

Придется ускориться. Персептор не пользовался антикоррозийным спреем, ведь капли могли затечь в отверстия и попасть внутрь головы. Он вручную обрабатывал каждый миллиметр, склонившись над Блерром. Его эмоциональный фон тоже был открыт. Блерр мог прочитать в нем искреннее восхищение. 

Металл под болтами следует укрепить. Придется еще раз снимать заплатку, когда Персептор придумает, как это сделать. Так что, пусть сейчас он заканчивает, они еще вернутся к обработке орбиты. Аккуратная, но такая великолепная отметина… изящнее и глубже любого шрама. От одного взгляда на фейсплейт Блерра сейчас Персептор терял самообладание. Кажется, он разогрелся против воли, и больше всего хотелось сейчас впиться в отверстие губами. Эта картинка не выходила из головы. Тяжело вентилируя, он наклонился ниже… 

Все – как всегда в случае с Блерром – происходило крайне быстро. С такой скоростью, какую Персептор в принципе не способен был зафиксировать и обработать. Он почувствовал давление на горловые шланги, когда его уже вбили в стену. Инфокабель все еще объединял их с Блерром, и в эмоциональные контуры Персептора вбивалась чужая ярость. 

– Я смотрю, тебенравится! – зарычал Блерр, грубой хваткой запрокидывая Персептору шлем. – Хочешь такой же?! 

Коготь большого пальца прошелся по периметру оптики, сначала не так уж сильно, потом – более ощутимо. Персептор взволнованно прислушивался к скрипу металла о линзу. Очень скоро давление стало болезненным. Блерр не припугивал – он и правда выглядел взбешенным. Локтем прижав Персептора поперек горла, он перекрыл поток вентиляции, а когтем будто собирался вырезать линзу – с таким усердием процарапывал ее. 

– Блерр, пожалуйста… 

– Боишься? – кривая ухмылка разрезала его фейсплейт, но Персептор все равно мог смотреть только в провал слева. Выше его сил было – этого не делать. – Ятебе даже оптосенсор напамятьоставлю. 

Когти поддели линзу. Персептор дернулся, испугавшись. Блерр шутит? Или нет? Похоже, что нет. 

– Мне очень жаль, что ты потерял оптику… и что я не могу ее вернуть. Я понимаю, насколько нелегко было привыкнуть… к отсутствию второго сигнала… какие нарушения… – он сбился на шепот, потому что Блерр вдавил локоть еще сильнее, задевая вокалайзер. – Блерр, я хотел бы тебе помочь, но… я не могу, и… и ты прекрасен, – сдавленно выпалил он. Палец все еще впивался в поверхность линзы. Царапины уже мешали чистоте восприятия, но Блерр не останавливался. Так он и правда выдавит ее или разобьет. – Ты выглядишь… великолепно. 

– Что. По-твоему. Мне только дыры в башке не хватало?! 

Он стал делить обычный сплошной поток на отдельные слова, что ничего хорошего не значило. 

Блерру вовсе не чуждо чувство прекрасного, но обида на Прайма сильнее. Сложно винить его за это. Персептор медленно поднял руку, осторожно, ожидая удара, поднес ее к фейсплейту и кончиками коснулся края раны. Это ведь рана для Блерра, которая – так или иначе – все еще болит. 

– Ты совершенен, – сказал он, – несмотря ни на что. Вопреки этому. Прайм тебя не сломал. И это… это доказательство… твоей силы, Блерр. 

– Псих. Фрагов, – проворчал Блерр, мотая головой. Давление на оптику чуть ослабло. 

Если он хотел подтверждений словам – то мог получить их. Персептор не прерывал соединение. Вот только Блерр не был любителем копаться в чужих чувствах, они мало его интересовали. 

– Я восхищаюсь тобой. И этим… 

– Он затолкал мне оптосенсор вверхнийшлюз. Еще работающий, – вплотную приблизив фейсплейт, зашипел Блерр. – Апотомударил, – его кулак вжался в темно-серую пластину ниже стекла. – И я его простопроглотил. Онзастрял в магистрали, – Блерр, царапая кулаком стекло, провел рукой выше и надавил сильнее. Экран предметного столика заскрипел, но не треснул. – Пока Рэтчет егоневырезал. 

– Мне жаль… 

– Тебенежаль! – он выпрямился. В выражении фейсплейта промелькнуло отвращение. – Ты меня в оптику трахнуть хочешь! 

– Блерр! – окликнул он взволнованно. – Блерр, пожалуйста… не держи это в себе. Чего бы ты ни хотел, скажи. Я могу никогда больше не трогать… если ты скажешь. 

Пожалуй, его речь превращалась в беспомощное лепетание, но он ничего не мог поделать. Блерр запустил генератор, и хотя Персептор не терял энергию, он все равно чувствовал силу партнера, бескомпромиссную мощь, направленную сейчас против него. И мог только заикаться. 

– Заткнись, – огрызнулся Блерр. – Можешь ее трогать. Эту дыру. Я ничего не чувствую. 

Еще кое-что, чему поразился Персептор, прибыв на «Дебрис»: теперь Блерр умел сдерживать жажду насилия. Врекеры успели его научить – удивительно, что такое место может воспитать сдержанность. Но гнев Блерра больше не растрачивался напрасно, он предназначался для достижения цели… обычно – насыщения. 

Травма задевала его. Беспокоила сильнее, чем он когда-либо и кому-либо демонстрировал. И вот это вскрылось, неожиданно и, возможно, фатально. При взгляде на Блерра становилось действительно страшно. 

– Я хочу, чтобы ты чувствовал… что-то хорошее, Блерр, – прошептал он. – Ты же знаешь, я пойму все, и… если я тебя разозлил… не сдерживайся. Пожалуйста, – пожалуйста, не пересекай черту, мысленно повторял он. Если Блерр изобьет его, он как-нибудь переживет. Но хорошая память открывает простор для тех, кто предпочитает помнить плохое. Персептор не ожидал, что идиллию будет так легко испортить. – Или, если хочешь, мы можем… пригласить кого-то из твоих товарищей… 

– Нет, – он мотнул головой. – Ты же нехочешьэтого, а? Тебе маломеня? – Блерр демонстративно нажал пальцем на линзу. – Любойизних поломает тебя сильнее. 

Персептор знал, как много слухов расползлось по «Дебрису», когда он появился. Здесь ему не с кем было пообщаться на равных, но он слышал издевки и выкрики вслед, а Блерр упоминал, когда становился посговорчивей, что все ебут ему проц из-за того, что он приволок своего партнера на «Дебрис» и носится с ним, как с расписным прицепом. Кажется, присутствию ученого, самолично влезшего в ряды штрафников, были не рады. И хотя он почти не покидал лабораторию, он мог представить, что такое – бешеные врекеры. 

Блерр был бешеным врекером. 

Пусть ударит. Пусть сорвется, пожалуйста, это снимет напряжение и поможет им сблизиться снова. Даст Персептору шанс извиниться. 

– Блерр… 

– Потом, – отмахнулся он и опустил руки. Персептор подался следом за ним, нервно потирая горло, но Блерр вскинул ладонь: – Оставьменявпокое, Перси. 

Он ушел в жилую часть отсека, а Персептор осторожно прощупал исцарапанную линзу. Она немного шаталась после вмешательства Блерра. Мутное пятно искажало картинку с оптики, но, кажется, это меньшая из его проблем. 

  


***

Персептор положил заплатку и четыре винта на откидной стол у платформы. Он отчистил их, покрыл антикоррозийным слоем, подобрал новые втулки, нашел тюбик с нетоксичным клеем, используемым для защиты от расшатывания при сильной вибрации. Блерр лежал с погашенной оптикой, закинув руки за голову и вздернув подбородок. Турбоускорители заставляли его несильно выгибать спину в такой позе, но дискомфорта он от этого явно не испытывал. 

Ложе выбитого оптосенсора все еще изредка подмигивало Персептору отголосками внутренней подсветки. Желтая с зеленым. Спокойное, говорящее об отсутствии нагрузок на цепи, свечение. 

Персептор старался действовать тихо, но Блерр все равно услышал – и активировал правую линзу. Провал пустой орбиты немедленно загорелся ярче. 

– Прости меня, – неуверенно проговорил Персептор. Он долго размышлял над тем, как обратиться к Блерру, но все слова вылетели из головы. Он ведь даже не подумал о том, что для партнера потеря оптосенсора – не просто травма. Он был не прав. Что можно сказать, кроме извинений? 

– Наклонись, – услышал он знакомый приказной тон. 

Клик он колебался, но рискованно было раздражать Блерра еще сильнее. Тот не терпел, когда его пожелания игнорировали. Поэтому Персептор осторожно подступил к платформе и нагнулся, стараясь не смотреть в пустую орбиту. Блерра, разумеется, не устроила его скорость, он цапнул Персептора за подбородок и подтянул ближе. Взгляд все еще горел злостью. 

– Делай, что хочешь, – Блерр заставлял его смотреть в ответ. – Я решил. Эта ржавая туша не влезет в нашу личную жизнь, ясно? 

Это он о Прайме? Похоже, что о нем. 

Блерр принял знак только по просьбе Персептора, и, наверное, был другой выход. Но выбрать автоботов было правильно. Это сохранило Персептору возможность работать, открыло много сфер, к которым раньше он не смог бы приблизиться, и… Ни он, ни Блерр не желали болтаться в бегах, прятаться… разве нет? Вот только они оба не были преданы Прайму или «делу автоботов», а это превращало их в единицы, которыми при прочих равных можно и пренебречь… 

– Иди сюда, – скомандовал Блерр. 

Его реплика разбила круговорот мыслей о том, как все повернулось бы, выбери Персептор путь нейтралов. Блерр ведь пошел бы за ним; на самом деле, так всегда и было, «Врекеры» – это странный реверс всей их истории, возможно, закономерный, но не естественный. 

Персептор замешкался. 

– Ясказал, идисюда! 

Блерр впился пальцами в охладительную трубку, прогоняющую воздух вокруг дополнительных вычислительных блоков во избежание перегрева. Повинуясь его руке, Персептор сначала уперся коленом в платформу, потом аккуратно оседлал темно-синие бедра. Неуверенно улыбнулся. 

Его взгляд неминуемо притягивала попеременно пульсирующая желтым, зеленым и багровым пустота. След когтей на голом ложе оптосенсора. 

В тусклом, болезненном сиянии он тонул снова – оно было сильнее него. 

Блерр вонзил когти в поясной блок, вытаскивая его обратно в реальность. Его мотор стучал гневно и часто, вторя словам и жестам. Персептор низко опустил голову. 

– Прости, – повторил он. 

– Открывайся. 

Блерр никогда не задумывался о том, нормально ли, что гнев и похоть идут для него рука об руку. Естественное его состояние – жажда обладания; и какие бы формы она ни принимала, когда он берет что-то – он заявляет свои права на это. И только свои. Так что хорошо, что – несмотря на злость, – он желает вернуться к их… обычному договору. В котором Персептор всегда рядом – и всегда делает то, чего Блерр хочет. 

Да, Блерр помнет его сегодня, и сильно. Но Персептор уже давно согласился на компромиссы. 

Все происходило еще быстрее, чем обычно. Блерр категорически отрицал прелюдии, считая их лишней возней. Если уж коннектиться – то так, чтобы искры летели. Персептор еще не успел порт открыть, как скрутка обожгла его бедра. То, что он не готов, Блерра не интересовало, так что он без лишних возражений опустился на джампер, отклоняя ошибки еще не подключенных портов. 

Час назад, когда Блерр лежал на ремплатформе, под инструментами, Персептор и правда испытывал возбуждение – оно не обязательно должно было вылиться в интерфейс, но, по крайней мере, он смог бы подстроиться. Сейчас… сейчас он принудительно активировал протоколы, чтобы Блерр не пережег нейросеть, и замер, отклонившись назад. 

Блерру нравился его корпус, особенно… снизу. Он всегда охотнее гладил бедра, узкий поясной блок, матовый металл обшивки от бедренных шарниров до колен. «Хотя бы два колеса, – говорил он, – и ты будешь идеальным». Персептор молчал в ответ. 

Он не будет идеальным для Блерра не из-за стационарного альтмода. Он никогда не сможет дать достаточный откат, чтобы самый быстрый кибертронец в мире перезагрузился, и при этом не поплавить себе порты. Никогда не сможет быть единственным партнером. Блерр спускал на нем, да и на других, пар именно поэтому: видимо, в глубине искры ему хотелось, как всем, удовольствия, долгого, роскошного коннекта, но никто не мог дать ему столько, сколько он хотел. 

Разгон Блерр взял немедленно. Персептор охнул и замер под его руками, помня, как сильно эти кулаки бьют, зная, что Блерр не будет церемониться сегодня. Даже стараться сдерживаться. Поэтому он распрямил спину, открывая вид на забитый проводами порт, окутанный статическими вспышками. Но как бы он ни старался избежать грубости, у него не вышло. Блерр, взревев движком, ухватил его за вентиляционную решетку и дернул на себя, цепляя когтями. Она частично вылетела из креплений. 

Персептор послушно наклонился. По правде, он ожидал удара в фейсплейт, но его не последовало. Блерр рычал, зафиксировав Персептора в неудобной, напряженной позе, продолжая ввинчиваться когтями в решетку, сминая ее. Персептор застонал – от смеси боли и напряжения. А потом отключил гироскопы – в шлак контроль над равновесием! – навалился на Блерра сверху, так, что калечащие пальцы оказались еще глубже в разодранной решетке, и поцеловал его. 

Нежности в ответ он не ждал. Блерр отвечал неохотно, но Персептор упорствовал. Болевые сигналы валились в пул ожидания. Потом все необработанные запросы нахлынут на него неприятным непрекращающимся потоком ошибок, но – тоже, в шлак. 

Случившееся не помешает ему быть с Блерром. Прайм, «эта ржавая туша» – тоже. Пока он этого хочет, пока Блерр хочет того же, следом за ним… 

Он застонал и, подавшись вперед, потянулся губами к краю пустой орбиты, опасаясь новой вспышки ярости, но не в силах сопротивляться себе. Блерр стиснул его бедра до треска, рванул назад, так, что штекеры в портах заскребли по краям, но… Персептор ткнулся в отверстие носовым выступом и мягко, аккуратно потерся. Блерр немедленно вонзил когти ему в спину, делая все, чтобы Персептор случайно дернулся и причинил ему боль. 

Разряды сжигали сенсорное напыление на микросхемах приемных систем. Что-то клацало внутри – отлетевшее, сломавшееся под давлением и слишком высокой температурой. Не просто острые ощущения – а систематическая поломка: один участок за другим как будто прогорали. 

Контролировать себя удавалось с трудом. Персептор тщательно отслеживал содержание смазки во рту: обильная вентиляция и жар высушивали ее, ведь он не хотел устроить Блерру короткое замыкание. Так что он совершенно сухим металлом губ коснулся запаянных контактов. Он не пытался забраться глубже, рисковать и касаться прочищенных недавно пазов, ведущих к мозговому модулю. Не собирался беспокоить проводку или платы. Гладкого выскребленного пространства, некогда служившего ложем оптосенсору, ему хватало. 

И в то же время не хватало. 

Датчики улавливали сильное излучение мозгового модуля. Блерр продолжал рвать его спину, а частота импульсов давно перевалила за красную черту. Порты жгло огнем, перегрев обещал скорый экстренный сброс хладагента, предохранители предпринимали попытки аварийно вырубиться, но Персептора было не остановить. 

В тот миг, когда он сильнее надавил на гнездо для подсоединения оптосенсора, Блерр выгнулся, почти сбрасывая его с себя, и послал такой заряд, что часть цепей внизу мгновенно закоротило. Остаточное напряжение пробежало по всей сети, а статика скопилась на губах. Когда из-за короткого замыкания заряд перекинулся на обшивку, их обоих подкинуло на платформе. Блерр вскрикнул, Персептор – испуганно завентилировал, отшатываясь, и тут же получил удар в фейсплейт. Смазанный, короткий. 

Он уже приготовился к следующему, но оказалось, Блерр перезагрузился. 

  


***

Это был самый долгий постперегрузочный оффлайн, какой Персептор помнил. Обычно Блерр приходил в себя почти мгновенно, и когда он не очнулся через несколько кликов, Персептор встревожился. Все то время, которое Блерр пролежал неподвижно, застывший со сведенными серво, он проторчал над его медпанелью. 

Энергон подтекал из разбитого носа, вывихнутое бедро не позволяло перенести вес на левую ногу, нейроствол, потревоженный когтями Блерра, опасно нагрелся, влияя на температуру камеры искры, а за калибровку интерфейс-систем Персептор даже не брался. И обонятельные датчики отключил – чтобы не чувствовать запах жженых проводов. Отголосков режущей боли было достаточно. Никакие из причиненных ему повреждений не были смертельными, а вот Блерр… за него Персептор всерьез волновался. Близкая вспышка могла повредить его модуль, повлиять на какие угодно системы, и он планомерно тестировал все по очереди, пока не получил сигнал, что пациент оклемался. 

– Ты самыйфрагнутыймех в мире, Перси, – прохрипел Блерр, зажимая ладонью отверстие в фейсплейте. 

– Я не собирался… 

– Выглядишьпаршиво, – перебил он тут же. 

Персептор запнулся. Он действительно не планировал ничего опасного для актива. Ему только хотелось прикоснуться к вмятинам на поверхности ложа, впитать память металла о том, как сверло искажало его целостность… просто почувствовать больше. Может быть, даже в последний раз. Он вовсе не хотел сжигать Блерру мозговой модуль по неосторожности, он вообще не терпел неаккуратность! 

– Все твои системы в норме, – сообщил он и поделился выводами: – Я… я думаю, такой заряд вполне мог убить кого-то другого. Но не тебя. 

– Ну, мне вообщесложно токомнавредить, – в голосе не осталось прежней злости. Хороший знак. 

Персептор отсоединил свои инфокабели от медпанели и аккуратно вернул заглушку на место. Потом провел ладонью по трещине, идущей от нее вверх. С тех пор как он перебрался на «Дебрис», повреждения приходилось залатывать гораздо чаще. Блерра очень веселило, что он избавляется от каждой царапины. Ты же врекер, мол, и должен выглядеть, словно из помойки вылез… 

– Не вздыхай, – заявил Блерр, усаживаясь. Персептор знал, что легко отделался, но все равно позволил себе короткий недовольный комментарий: 

– Трещины на стекле не заполируешь. 

– Ты меня в мозг поимел, – хохотнув, возразил Блерр. – Преждечем полезешь прихорашиваться, прикрути этуштуку обратно, – он мотнул головой в сторону стола, на котором по-прежнему лежала заплатка. 

– Это недолго, – согласно кивнул Персептор. 

Он поймал себя на мысли, что теперь может смотреть в пустую орбиту без прежнего тягучего нетерпения, без содрогания. Он получил больше, чем рассчитывал. Блерр больше не сердился, по крайней мере, не демонстрировал это открыто – а эмоции он, как правило, не скрывал. 

Когда отжужжала автоматическая отвертка, завернув последний винт, Блерр перехватил его за руку, вызвав короткую вспышку опасений. Персептору хотелось уже заняться собой, каждый неловкий жест отдавался в спине, а во что превратилась броня, страшно было подумать. Но Блерр только шепнул: 

– Ты свое возьмешь… 

Звучало как лучший в мире комплимент. 

– Я тебя обожаю, – ответил он так же тихо. 

– Иди, – Блерр вяло шлепнул Персептора по больному бедру и, пронаблюдав, как он кривится, пообещал: – Поймаю длянас кого-нибудь в следующий раз. А то на тебе живогоместа неостанется. 

– Это будет очень кстати, – поблагодарил Персептор вежливо. 

У них все будет в порядке. Они оба позаботятся об этом. 


	4. Chapter 4

«Улов», как называл пленников Блерр, быстро заканчивался. Они договорились так: когда новый экземпляр Блерру наскучивал, Персептор забирал его для своих исследований, а оставшийся ресурс использовал, чтобы немного развеяться. Последний десептикон, пригвожденный к столу Персептора, умер почти цикл назад. Фриндж был мехом с красивым, глубоким бирюзовым цветом корпуса… увы, дезактивация стерла краски с его брони. Но даже мертвый, он был обладателем изящного шлема и высоких, загибающихся назад наплечников, в альтмоде превращающихся в крылья над передними колесами, как будто обрамленные мелкой металлической бахромой. 

Этим деталям найдется место в интерьере. Пора было разбирать Фринджа и пускать в утиль, поскольку завтра прибудет кто-то новый, и его нужно будет где-то устроить. А по сравнению с прежним местом работы Персептора на «Дебрисе» было тесновато. В его распоряжении всего четыре платформы: две для перезарядки, одна для ремонта, и вот, четвертая… его рабочее пространство. 

Он модифицировал ее магнитным полем – в условиях не запирающихся кают пленников требовалось полностью обездвиживать. Блерр приволок каких-то цепей со склада, и хотя они создавали атмосферу, Персептор не доверял им, предпочитая перестраховываться. Цепи оставались на тот случай, когда Блерру нужно было развлечься, в оставшееся время пленники не могли пальцем пошевелить. 

Сейчас поле было отключено. Дезактив полусидел, опустив голову. Персептор еще не отделил ее от нейроствола – так с ней удобнее было работать. Оптику Блерр раздолбал пленнику еще в первый коннект, и теперь-то Персептор улавливал, почему прежде всего – именно ее. Сейчас он задумчиво вытягивал кабели из погасших орбит и аккуратно счищал обмотку. Когда он разделит шлейф на пучок проводов, каждый можно будет скрутить уникальным образом. Завитки хорошо дополнят острые края разбитых линз. Персептор не освобождал от них орбиту, не доламывал… он лишь извлек тусклые шарики оптосенсоров, чтобы не мешали. Оптики лежали теперь отдельно, на подносе, а он продолжал доводить до совершенства оставшиеся нюансы. 

Когда Блерр увидел, что он делает с оптикой дезактива в их каюте, то спросил, не хочет ли Перси всадить туда джампер и хорошенько дернуть. Он возмутился в ответ, но впустую – иногда Блерру сложно было что-то объяснить. Он сам творил невероятные вещи с мехами, убивал удивительно органично и красиво, но чужое желание увековечить его минутные достижения почему-то вызывало у него смех. Персептора не возбуждали мертвецы, может, разве что, отдельные их части… но и те – не так, как Блерр предполагал. Блерр был далек от искусства, к сожалению. 

И вьющиеся из орбит провода он тоже не оценит. Но Персептор не мог остановиться, творческий порыв, как правило, забирал его с головой. Сейчас он представлял, какая будет картина, когда он подаст ток в погибший мозговой модуль. Аварийная подсветка будет отражаться на каждом витке оголенных проводов… 

У Фринджа был не очень красивый рот. Нижняя челюсть слишком широкая, с поддерживающими винтами по краям… Персептор собирался избавиться от нее, чтобы не портила общее впечатление. Она отвлекала, обращала на себя внимание, хотя ничего из себя не представляла. Решив не откладывать дело в долгий ящик, Персептор потянулся за ломиком. Предсмертная судорога напрягла все серво Фринджа, но губы остались приоткрытыми, и он уверенно всадил туда ломик и надавил. Швы с треском разошлись. 

Дверь открылась. 

До возвращения Блерра по самым примерным подсчетам были еще сутки. На «Дебрисе» запирались немногие помещения: склады, камеры, стыковочная платформа, – каюты в этот перечень не входили. Но к Персептору все равно никто не заглядывал. Из-за Блерра ли это, потому ли, что врекеров не интересовали унылые исследования, или по приказу Спрингера – он не знал. Босс его вызывал, если хотел, если прибывал корабль с гостинцами от Праула, а так… 

Персептор обернулся, не отпуская ломик. Две широкоплечих махины с вытянутыми, кажущимися очень узкими головами протиснулись в каюту одна за другой. Рэк и Руин. Персептор уже видел их – еще один странный и интересный случай, который у него не было шансов изучить. 

Когда-то братьев было трое – триплеты, редкое явление, да еще и без дефекта разделенной искры. А еще когда-то они были десептиконами и, как и многие, согласились на регистрацию. Мегатрон активно поддерживал идею мирного содружества низов и власти, считая, что к равенству надо двигаться уверенно, но последовательно. Однако Сенат, конечно, воспользовался регистрацией, чтобы строить козни. В результате Рэк и Руин остались вдвоем – их третьего близнеца покромсали правоохранительные органы, обвинив в том, чего он никогда не делал. 

Или делал. Если был таким же отморозком, как его братья. После его смерти Рэка и Руина разыскал Оптроникс, и они выбрали его сторону. По крайней мере, эту версию рассказывал Блерр. 

Персептору была интересна не их история, разумеется, а дефект трансформационных цепей, поразивший их после гибели третьего близнеца, но – как бы то ни было – он их не ждал. Это главное. 

– В чем дело? – спросил он, переводя взгляд с одной уродливой головы на другую. 

Рэк и Руин походили друг на друга не благодаря особенным деталям брони, а благодаря их отсутствию. Ни спойлеров, ни крыльев, ни колес. Когда-то они были джетами, но и в те времена не блистали дизайном. Три корпуса формировались из одной порции sentio metallico, и, кажется, кузнецы не очень заботились о том, что выйдет из этих трех искр. Потеряв возможность трансформироваться, Рэк и Руин избавились от всего, кроме мощной брони, простой, но эффективной. Их головы – гладкие, невыразительные, с грубо впаянной оптикой – были лишены шлемов; хотя съемные, закрывающие фейсплейт наглухо, братья использовали в бою. Они выглядели настолько необаятельными, что в их облике была своя музыка… 

– Что у нас тут? – протянул Рэк, ведя ладонью по полке одного из стеллажей и сбивая расставленные Персептором пробирки и инструменты. 

– Ты смотри, ученая гаечка хорошо устроилась! – поддакнул его брат, обходя с другой стороны. 

Персептор не мог выбрать, за кем следить взглядом. 

– Что вам нужно? – спросил он с нарастающей тревогой. 

Эти двое шатались вместе, вот и все, что Персептор знал о них, как о врекерах. Обрывки прошлого не играли роли сейчас, как и содержимое их медкарт, а вот неуправляемость настораживала. 

– Ты, говорят, химичишь, – Рэк и Руин продолжали приближаться с разных сторон. Руин по дороге стянул с полки контейнер, заполненный высокооктанкой, и встряхнул, прежде чем вскрыть. 

– Это Блерра… – начал было Персептор. 

– Блерр всегда делится, – отмахнулся Руин. 

Делится всем, кроме того, что принадлежит ему _вместе_ с Перси. Они это не обговаривали, но это подразумевалось… 

– Как врекер с врекером, – подтвердил Рэк. – А ты что, тубус?.. Тоже, значит, хочешь с нами? 

– Я хочу, чтобы вы ушли, – твердо заявил он. 

Руин ухмыльнулся мокрыми от высокооктанки губами. Персептор еще недолго нервно оборачивался от одного к другому, а потом дернул на себя ломик. Тот зацепился за денты, голова Фринджа мотнулась вперед, но вытащить ломик не удалось. А прежде чем он повторил, его жестко схватили за локоть сзади, и движения руки оказались заблокированными. 

– Мы пока останемся, – сказал Руин, сжимая пальцы. – Зачем тебе эта палка? Думаешь, сможешь ей нас выгнать, а? 

Персептор так не думал. Он понимал, что ему не под силу их выставить, но… что тогда делать? Блерр всегда выглядел уверенным в том, что его никто не потревожит, и Персептор привык к этому. Но, видимо, Блерр не волновался потому, что мог врезать любому наглецу. Прошло всего несколько месяцев с тех пор, как Спрингер позволил Персептору находиться здесь, и они с Блерром никогда не обсуждали, что делать, если… 

Это упущение. Большое упущение. Персептор не был уверен, что точно нужно Рэку и Руину, хотят они его ограбить или просто припугнуть, однако точно – ничего хорошего. 

Рэк теперь стоял прямо перед ним. Он взял дезактив за голову, повертел ей без видимых усилий, и нейроствол хрустнул. Он ухмыльнулся: 

– Мог бы прижиться. Если бы стоил чего-то. 

Он имел в виду не Фринджа, это точно. Персептор не нашел, что ответить. 

– Ты сюда целый склад натащил, – проницательно отметил Руин, постукивая пальцами по его локтю. – Что хорошего есть? 

– Я работаю, – процедил Персептор. Хватка прервалась на долю клика, а через мгновение Руин заломил ему обе руки назад. Он сделал короткий шаг вперед, но столкнулся с ладонью Рэка. Предупреждающий стон стекла заставил его прекратить сопротивление. 

Вышибет – не заметит. 

– Да-да-да. Праул тебя прислал, все дела. Но это, имел я Праула, знаешь, как?! – Рэк наклонился. Даже ухмылки братьев напоминали скорее разрезанные фейсплейты: нулевая выразительность мимики… 

– Ты, умник, что-то туповат, – гоготнул Руин. – Присадки где? 

– Я не… не готовлю впрок, – и это правда. Он, конечно, не ожидал такого наглого рейда, но предполагал, что хранить готовый продукт опаснее, чем компоненты. Это оказалось мудрым решением… 

Возможно. 

– А. Все для Блерра, точняк, – Руин дернул его руки назад и немного вниз, заставляя отклониться, а Рэк нагнулся еще ниже. – Так это не гонево, что ты приехал, только чтобы порты почесать? Я слышал, ты любишь, чтобы втроем, а? 

Похабные интонации не нуждались в дополнительном мимическом сопровождении, на которое лицевые наносерво братьев были не сильны. 

– Это вас не касается! 

Восклицание было ошибкой, Персептор прочувствовал это на своих плечевых суставах. Руин свел его руки за спиной до скрипа, ухватил выше локтей и потянул вверх. Выкрученные, они отказывались сгибаться. Персептор едва касался мысками пола, а его гироскопы ужасно возмущались шатким положением. 

– Такой же гладенький, как мы, – протянул Рэк, прихватывая его под паховую, сдавливая кодпис. Персептор не считал, что у них есть хоть что-то общее. Он имеет функциональный альтмод, да, стационарный, но он – не голая тупая болванка, у которой в проце одни примитивные потребности! Возмущение и отвращение, видимо, читалось по его лицу. 

– Я дам вам, что вы хотите, – процедил он. – Поставьте меня и убирайтесь… 

– Заткнись, – перебил Рэк. 

Его пальцы тут же оказались во рту и стиснули челюсть. Персептор не решился кусаться в ответ – Рэк и Руин были пусть и не выше него, но массивнее и сильнее. Зажатый между ними, он чувствовал не только их азарт, но и собственную беспомощность. 

– Тихо, не калечь, – вмешался Руин. – Блерру нравится его фейсплейт, а?.. Но он точно не прочь поделиться. У нас все общее, Перси, – со злым энтузиазмом добавил он. 

Магнитные замки заскрежетали, когда пластину чуть не смяло, и Персептор, все еще выгнутый в неудобной позе, навалившись на Руина еще сильнее, нервно дернул бедрами и перестал сопротивляться. Рэк все равно выломает. 

Он так… шлак, он никогда не попадал в такую ситуацию! Он был изрядно растерян: ему не раз угрожали насилием недовольные контрактом клиенты, но до претворения обещаний в жизнь никогда не доходило. Персептор разбирался в шантаже, и именно он всегда ставил условия! Блерр же бывал очень груб, но каждая его грубость пробуждала восторг. А Рэку и Руину не получится пригрозить расплатой… Мысль о том, что эти двое используют его, чтобы спустить напряжение, невыносимо отталкивала. 

А еще он был физически не готов к тому, чего Рэк и Руин хотели. Ремонт проходил последнюю стадию – восстановление портов интерфейс-системы. Начинка Персептора после вспышки гнева Блерра перегорела наполовину, и он потратил немало времени, чтобы откалибровать все заново. Чувствительная обводка, спаленная в прошлый раз, нуждалась в постоянном уходе, и ему нельзя… 

Когда пластина слетела, острый запах восстанавливающих гелей ударил по обонятельным датчикам. Рэк, игнорируя стекающую медикаментозную массу, запустил руку в порт по самую кисть, выламывая расширители раньше, чем Персептор успел снять блокировку. Свежие шрамы, оставленные разъярившимся Блерром, снова затрещали. 

Он закричал, чувствуя, как его прощупывают изнутри по только начавшим восстанавливаться ожогам и сломам. Рэк потянул за мягкую резиновую накладку, пропитанную нановосстановителем, которой Персептор заполнил порты, извлек ее и брезгливо стряхнул с пальцев. С влажным шлепком она упала на пол. 

– А вы хорошо развлекаетесь, – прокомментировал он. – Пожестче любишь? 

– Ну, тогда тебе понравится, – за спиной проурчал Руик. – Он тебя не жалеет, и мы не будем. 

– Вы поплатитесь, – пообещал Персептор тихо. С пальцами во рту модуляции звучали иначе, – если не передумаете. 

– Я уж думал, ты не перейдешь к угрозам, малыш, – плотоядно ухмыльнулся Рэк и снова поскреб по болезненно чувствительным портам. – Да задери его уже поудобнее, кретин! – а вот это предназначалось Руину. 

Персептор, потеряв опору и ощутив трещащее напряжение в суставах, попытался лягаться, но расставленные в порту пальцы ему помешали. Внешнее кольцо снова широко разошлось, но не из-за его команд. Оно сломалось, когда Рэк протянул через него кулак, и максимально разомкнулось, сочась энергоном. 

– Давай резче там, – поторопил Руин. – Тяжелый, выродок. 

Персептор поднял оптику к потолку и, сосредоточившись на серых швах, начал постепенно деактивировать протоколы восприятия. Двойное подключение – а эти двое точно не снизойдут до насилия по очереди – сожжет его порты. Болевую чувствительность придется опустить – если он и начнет умолять, разве они остановятся? Пусть травмы фиксируются в штатном режиме, и только несовместимые с жизнью запускают аварийные протоколы. 

Персептор не стал трогать энергосеть: если не будет давать откаты, его и вовсе забьют. Только заблокировал джампер, чтобы случайно не развернулся от интенсивного энергообмена – и братья не смогли обернуть еще одну слабость против него. Когда все предосторожности, по его мнению, были предприняты, он погасил оптику и тяжело, безвольно повис на руках Руина. Фейсплейты своих насильников, похожие на болванки для недосформированных лиц, он видеть не хотел. 

Они объединили скрутку – ожидаемо; пусть они и не комбинируются, их конструкции невероятно схожи. В итоге то, что выламывало сейчас стенки порта и сводило на нет все усилия по ремонту, оказалось шире, чем у любого партнера, который у Персептора был. Да и синхронизация между собой идеальная – отметил он по первым подключениям. Можно надеяться, что они перезагрузятся быстро и не станут продолжать. 

Его все еще сжимали за челюсть. Рэк и Руин встали так близко, что Персептор просто сидел на их джампере. Скрутка вбилась глубоко, провода заняли все свободные порты и продолжали проталкиваться дальше в поисках чего угодно подходящего. Технические разъемы, калибровочный порт… Вспышки отдавались в процессоре невыразительным эхом, утомительно частым. Ему снова придется обрабатывать вал ошибок, когда все закончится. 

Вокалайзер Персептор вырубил, но корпус звучал вопреки его желанию: хрипела вентиляция, трещал металл, поскрипывала плавящаяся под шурующими внутри кабелями изоляция. 

Рэк и Руин собирались загнать его так же быстро, как Блерр обычно… это хорошо. Знать, что происходит, и ничего не мочь с этим поделать, – вот что было невыносимо. 

Он решил сосредоточиться на расчетах. Праул хотел, чтобы он разработал импульсное оружие дальнего действия. Он немного отложил исследования ради Блерра – надо было заняться его травмой. Однако последние испытания импульсного излучателя выявили недостатки его прототипа, которые требовалось проанализировать. В эту работу он и погрузился, покачиваясь между сцепленных рук близнецов и игнорируя колебания напряжения в нейросети. 

Его лог вычислений дублировался в банки памяти сразу, так что если даже он сам перезагрузится от избытка заряда – то не потеряет новых данных. 

Когда заглушки со шлюзов заскрипели против резьбы, он очнулся, тревожно – инстинктивно – вскинулся и услышал смех. Процессор к тому времени уже работал с перебоями – вспышки напряжения сбивали его. 

– Два шлюза, прям под нас, – Руин с любопытством в голосе выдрал третью заглушку и дернул из-под нее шланг. – Не, это не пригодится… 

Насадка царапнула по полу. Персептор не рискнул сматывать шланг обратно, любому из этих отморозков могла прийти в голову мысль наступить на него – или что-то в таком духе. 

– Хватит на двоих? – Рэк потрепал его по подбородку. Его голос звучал омерзительно, вдохновленно – и прерывисто. 

Теперь производить расчеты стало труднее – из-за недостатка топлива. Когда братья вдоволь развлеклись, выгоняя его за красную черту, то вернули забранное в две струи – вместе с тем шлаком, которым сами заправлялись. Бурю тревожных сигналов от фильтров проигнорировать не удалось, так что Персептор сосредоточился на новой задаче: отлавливать команды вокалайзеру, чтобы не орать. А потом что-то толкнулось в рот вместо руки… не очень-то контролирующий чувствительность, он не сразу понял, что ему в горло пропихивают его же насадку. 

Через пару кликов, закольцованный, он сглатывал смесь собственного топлива и дряни из баков Рэка и Руина. Фильтры, отточенные под обработку чистого энергона, протестовали, выталкивая смесь через все возможные каналы. Отработка текла по фейсплейту, по корпусу… он никогда не чувствовал себя таким грязным раньше. 

Зарычали они тоже синхронно. Руин смял его руки, переместился ближе к столу, прижался прямо к коленям дезактива, а Рэк навалился сверху. Ноги вздернулись сами, но интерфейс-система разъехаться сильнее уже не могла. Судя по холодно зарегистрированным Персептором откатам, они вот-вот должны были финишировать. 

Они не особенно лапали его, чему Персептор был рад, их скребущие касания лишь усугубляли желание отчиститься. К тому моменту, когда последняя вспышка обожгла искалеченные порты, он весь наэлектризовался, вымок и страшно устал. 

Расстыковка обожгла развороченные внутренние системы прохладным воздухом. Его бросили на пол, и едва он дернул головой, чтобы избавиться от засаженного глубоко шланга, ткнули в губы еще одну насадку. Он отчаянно замычал, мотая головой, забывая, что принял решение все игнорировать. Нет, хватит, достаточно… 

Третья струя ударила в нагрудное стекло. Отработка, смешанная со скопившимся в очистных каналах избытком хладагента. Просочиться внутрь и причинить серьезные повреждения она не могла, но достаточно было того, что он весь был измазан в ней. 

– Что Блерр нашел в нем вообще? – донеслось сверху, глухо. Оптику он так и не включал, и даже не понял, кто из братьев говорит это. – Болванка болванкой! 

Нужно вырубиться, подумал Персептор. Они не будут его убивать, теперь, когда залили своими отходами. Они бросят его в этом унизительном положении, возьмут, что захотят, уйдут… и он сможет оценить повреждения и привести себя в порядок. Возможно. 

Вынудить мозговой модуль сбавить активность оказалось нелегко. 

  


***

После возвращения в онлайн Персептор еще какое-то время лежал неподвижно. Потом медленно сел, подтягивая ноги, с трудом выпрямился и, запрокинув руку за голову, нашарил ветошь на столе. Он планировал убирать ей натекшие пятна – ведь Фринджа предстояло расчленить, и хотя он всегда был аккуратен, что-то могло пойти не так. 

Теперь надо было оттереть себя. И пол. 

Полки вокруг поредели, заметил он вскользь. Рэк и Руин смели с них все, что хоть немного напоминало энергон по цвету. 

Он старался отклонять все мысли о пережитом унижении и сосредоточиться на чистке. Мешал страх – ему постоянно казалось, что кто-то мелькает на пороге, хотя дверь не открывалась. Слышались шаги. Смех. 

Он отскабливал пятна с пола с яростью, а с себя – очень осторожно. Болела каждая пластина внизу, челюсть, магистрали… а запах смешанного топлива преследовал его. Проще было бы пойти в мойку, но – частных удобств врекерам не полагается, а высунуться отсюда залитым отработкой, с вывернутыми пластинами, с видом, кричащим об изнасиловании… нет. 

Почему он не думал, что это может произойти с ним? Сослуживцы Блерра – неуправляемые маньяки, все это говорили, и сам Блерр, и даже их лидер. А он все-таки оказался не готов к тому, что с ним обойдутся _так_. 

Он всегда контролировал ситуацию. _Почти_ всегда – порой он делал ошибки, как первый раз с Блерром, от избытка чувств… но его еще ни разу не пользовали так, словно он ничего не стоит. 

Иногда его подташнивало дурным топливом, попавшим внутрь системы, которая если и перерабатывала отраву, то – ту, что изготовил сам Персептор. А уж он заботился о том, чтобы его наркотики выводились быстро. Топливо Рэка и Руина было полным посторонних осадков, смешанным с плохим маслом, грязным. Он замирал на коленях, опустив руки вдоль корпуса, сдерживая сброс. Потом – продолжал делать свое дело. 

Постепенно он возвращался в привычное состояние, когда было ясно, какие решения принимать теперь. Когда он вновь починит и откалибрует порты, когда удалит последнее маленькое пятнышко грязи, сможет ровно стоять на ногах… когда его перестанет потряхивать от пережитых эмоций и боли, догнавшей его только сейчас, Рэк и Руин пожалеют, что Сенат убил только их третьего брата. 

Импульсной винтовкой Праула он займется позже, хотя расчеты почти завершены. 

  


***

Блерр принес нового пленника, как и обещал. Этот был четвертым в их короткой истории совместной жизни на «Дебрисе». Спрингер действительно позволил – и даже с Праулом договорился сам. Если вообще договаривался. Персептор полагал, что, возможно, позволение ему и не требовалось, просто игрушка на борту порождает споры за обладание. Споры врекеров часто заканчиваются мордобоем, и Спрингер предпочитал контролировать их. Присутствие чьего-то _личного_ пленника беспокоило остальных. 

– Смотри, какогояпоймал сегодня! Красивыеруки, – Блерр сбросил груз с плеча на рабочую платформу, точно попав рядом с временно подзабытым дезактивом. Как-то чудом десептикон сел, прежде чем его поймало магнитное поле, и оказался к Фринджу спиной. Должно быть, даже не понял, на что опирается. – Тебе точно захочется что-нибудь собрать! 

Персептор оторвался от перегонной аппаратуры и улыбнулся ему. Осмотрел подарок – руки и правда красивые. Пальцы тонкие, будто принадлежат хирургу или кузнецу. Он даже знает, с какой деталью Фринджа они будут сочетаться лучше всего… 

Кон же молча смотрел на него в ответ – с чем-то, напоминающим надежду. Все еще во что-то верит? Его взяли в плен врекеры! На что можно надеяться? На быструю смерть? Раздраженный, Персептор молча откалибровал магнитное поле так, чтобы новичка покрепче вжало в дезактив. Под мощным притяжением он откинулся на выступающий честплейт Фринджа. У того голова еле болталась на сломанном нейростволе, и от сотрясения – низко наклонилась. Кон, уставившись в выбитые оптики, задрожал. 

– Чт-то вам нужно? – его вокалайзер сбоил, и немудрено. Такие сильные поля ломают настройки. Скорее всего, это даже не его нормальные модуляции. – П-послушай… Ты ученый, да? 

Оценивает по внешнему виду, разумеется. И правда, Персептор выглядит вполне миролюбиво. Как будто то, что он ведет себя сдержанно, значит, что его можно не брать в расчет! 

Блерр как раз отошел глотнуть еще топлива – вдогонку к полученному на задании заряду. Персептор вытащил куб из предусмотрительно спрятанных запасов, чтобы ему было чем закинуться, когда вернется. Блерр слишком возбужден, чтобы заметить сейчас, что многие полки опустели, но он поймет это в любом случае. Его память фотографически запечатлевала, что где стоит. 

– Я врекер, – поправил Персептор. 

– Что… что от меня… со мной… 

– Какое-то время будет больно, – сказал он честно, разглядывая пальцы десептикона. Аккуратные, симметричные. Интересный хват. Хорошая… подставка. – Потом ты умрешь. Ничего особенного. 

– Праймус… 

– Восстановился? – спросил Блерр жарким шепотом, приобнимая Персептора за плечи и отвлекая от застенавшего кона. – Ты обещал. 

Персептор встретил его взгляд в темном нечетком отражении. Металлические пластины, которыми обиты были стены его новой каюты-лаборатории, сильно искажали все, что в них отображалось, но Персептор все равно видел в оптике Блерра нетерпение. Можно было сказать ему «нет». Блерр понимал отказы. От взаимности он всегда получал больше удовольствия… Но Блерр привык, что Персептор не отказывает. Держит слово. 

И Блерр ждал этого. Хотел его. Вернулся к нему практически сразу из боя. 

Это жестоко и неправильно – подводить его. Персептор провел ладонью по его щеке, задев вскользь заплатку, и мягко сказал: 

– Я кое-что для тебя приготовил… 

– Для затравки, – поддакнул Блерр, тычась в него носом и улыбаясь. Персептор продолжал гладить его, теперь уже по наплечнику, другой рукой вытягивая из сабспейса контейнер с пластинками. 

Сегодня это не та смесь, что обычно. Блерр и не поймет, что сморило его после боя. Ему будет хорошо и без полноценного интерфейса. Уж Персептор найдет, как снять его возбуждение – когда Блерр под присадками, его легко уговорить на какие угодно эксперименты. Он будет уверен, что все происходит в точности, как он хочет. 

Это самое главное, верно? 


	5. Chapter 5

– Чтотакойвеселый? – спросил Блерр Драгстера, налетев на него в коридоре, ведущем к энергарию. 

Тот покачивался, оптика неровно помаргивала, а на тупой физиономии блуждала ухмылка – подранная с одной стороны. В последнем бою ему раскроил фейсплейт особенно когтистый кон. Смелый мелкий звероформер. Драгстер затолкал его в винт потом, и оттяпал лопастью голову, а теперь щеголял рваным металлом. Блокер сказал, что как-нибудь потом заварит, и все знали, что красивее Драгстер после работы врекерского медика не станет. 

– Да-ак, – булькнул Драгстер. – Там это… 

Он говорил ужасно медленно. Блерру было больно слышать. Запустив пальцы в вентрешетку над поясом, он слегка тряхнул рукой. Драгстер лениво толкнул его в ответ кулаком и привалился к стене. 

– Ты реально… шлаково… быстрый! – смог выговорить он и засмеялся, сползая на пол. 

– Тыупорот, – определился Блерр и навис над ним – теперь, когда здоровенная вертушка уселась на полу, это было возможно. – Где достал? 

– П-п-п, – вокалайзер Драгстера словно помехи выдал. – Рэк… этот твой… нерд… того, – заключил он, а потом его оптика потухла. Не вырубилась, а медленно-медленно посерела. 

Его поведение и правда напоминало последствия тех присадок, что готовил Перси. На мехов с нормальным энергообменом они влияли иначе. Но эйфория, замедленная реакция – яркие признаки. Пнув Драгстера ногой по наколеннику – тот даже не шелохнулся, – Блерр бросился вперед. Упоминание Перси и Рэка в одной фразе его не слишком воодушевило. Тем более что первый не упомянул гостей или то, что кто-то что-то у него спер. 

В общей врекерской заправке сидели Рэк, Руин, Блокер, Броадсайд и Скуп, но кубов по столу было расставлено куда больше. Некоторые контейнеры Блерр идентифицировал, они раньше стояли в его каюте, другие были смяты до неузнаваемости и валялись на полу. Запах смеси присадок ударил по обонятельным датчикам – за время жизни с Перси Блерр научился определять наркоту с первого наноклика. 

– …да он а-арматурина арматуриной, – договаривал как раз Руин, растягивая слова. – Как дезактив трахаешь. 

– Они вроде это и того, – пьяно поддакнул Рэк. 

Броадсайд поднял взгляд, заметил Блерра на пороге, и его оптики расширились. Он вскинул ладонь, надеясь заставить братьев замолчать. 

Блерр понял все быстрее, чем разобрался в подробностях. Они посмели. Поднять руку. На его – _его!_ – Перси. Все сложилось – странно хаотичная пустота на полках, скованность, с которой Перси его принял, глухая незаинтересованность новым пленником и… 

– Так что гайка Блерра не очень. Но проверь, если хочешь, – не останавливался Руин. 

– Да, это просто. Он слабак! 

Ладони Блерра словно вплавились в их спины. Толчком их бросило вперед, так, что честплейты врезались в край столешницы, силу удара Блерр даже не пытался соизмерять. Поле согревало – его личная «черная дыра» была очень горячей, и Рэк с Руином мгновенно прочувствовали это. 

Блокер резко отодвинулся подальше. Скуп расхохотался: 

– Злая нянька явилась! 

– Я. И. Тебя. Разделаю, – глухо прорычал Блерр. 

Энергия Рэка и Руина стремительно перетекала в его цепи. Предохранители блаженно ныли. Чужой заряд – двойная порция – тонизировал. Братья попытались вскочить, но у них не вышло бы, даже если бы они только нажрались умиротворяющих присадок Перси. А уж рядом с Блерром они лишь слабо дернулись и рухнули обратно. Он толкнул обоих на стол, фейсплейтами друг к другу, и пригнулся к аудиодатчикам: 

– Я ваши трупы трахнущас! 

Броадсайд предупреждающе активировал наплечное оружие. Всегда ждет подвоха – ну, пусть боится, в самом деле! На что они рассчитывали, на что Рэк с Руином, ублюдки, рассчитывали?! 

– Чо ты бесишься? – прохрипел Рэк. 

– Он даже не врекер! – булькнул Руин энергоном в горловой трубке. 

Обесточенных, их легко было бить, сколько бы в них ни было веса. Блерр перестал контролировать ярость – энергон брызгал на стол, к мутным пятнам, оставшимся от пира. Никто его не останавливал. 

– Ну, пойду я, – негромко сказал Блокер, вставая со скамьи. Блерр не вслушивался, что он несет, но и так догадался, что – предвкушает лишнюю работу, и это его угнетает. 

Нет, ему не придется чинить этих уродов, потому что от их искр даже памяти не останется! 

Перед оптикой стояла слабая улыбка Перси, то, как он избегал прикосновений, почти незаметно… Память Блерра обычно не размывала прошлое, не только недавнее, но и весьма далекое. Однако сразу после возвращения он погрузился в какой-то блаженный туман, за которым последовала перезарядка. Перси подарил ему самый потрясающий эротический массаж со стимуляцией таких узлов, про которые обычно и не думаешь, но все закончилось прежде, чем он инициировал настоящий коннект. 

Он и не задумался о том, почему на сей раз его удовлетворила возня. А ведь не случайно, выходит! Персептор не решился сказать ему прямо – и очень зря выкручивался, надеясь, что партнер не узнает, – но злился Блерр сейчас не на него. 

– Кто из вас чья подстилка, Блерр? – фыркнул Скуп, впрочем, не торопясь никого защищать. Что происходит между врекерами, касается других, только если это хорошее зрелище. 

– Пошути, – попросил он дребезжащим от напряжения голосом, вдавливая кулак, залитый розовым, в столешницу. 

Перси было больно. Это Рэк и Руин, они едва ли церемонились. Они вынудили его, скорее всего, еще и избили, а никому кроме него нельзя… Нельзя. Трогать. Перси. И смеяться над этим, угощая остальных _его_ энергоном! 

Блерр, схватив за броню у горла обоих братьев, свалил их на пол и потянул к выходу. Сил у него было сейчас более чем достаточно, чтобы он почти не чувствовал вес двух здоровенных ботов. Даже ускорению это не мешало. 

– Ебнутый любовничек, – сказал Скуп Броадсайду. 

Блерр вылетел в коридор, не заботясь о том, что его груз бьется обо все углы. 

  


***

Перси нервно обернулся, когда Блерр ворвался в каюту. Блерр опасался увидеть осадок растерянности; ему не хотелось даже допускать, что ублюдки одним махом _сломали_ его партнера, вселили в него страх… но взгляд был скорее настороженный. Разве что рука, сжимавшая паяльник, дрогнула. 

– Я принес тебе, – сказал Блерр, подтягивая вырубившихся по дороге братьев вперед, волоча измятыми мордами по полу. Он старался тщательно выговаривать слова, как будто скрывая, что нервничает. – Если не нужны, я их просто погашу. 

Перси молчал какое-то время, глядя не на полутрупы у ног Блерра – а на него самого. Уголок губы подрагивал. Блерр вглядывался в его оптику в ответ, не уверенный, какая реакция должна быть правильной. Перси отвернулся, взял в руки голову Фринджа, с которой как раз работал, и негромко попросил: 

– Положи на ремплатформу. Обоих. Пожалуйста. 

Его голос звучал обыденно. Это должно ободрять? Отпугивать? Блерр не знал, что ему делать. Он вообще-то собирался убить Рэка и Руина на месте, но, повинуясь странному вдохновению, притащил сюда, и… он думал, Перси обрадуется. Или он, наоборот, не хотел их видеть? Блерр ненавидел не понимать что-то, поэтому с силой швырнул братьев друг на дружку в указанном месте, добавив вмятин. 

Клик он медлил, а после подошел, разглядывая очередное стремноватое произведение искусства в исполнении Персептора. Тот превращал оторванную голову Фринджа в статуэтку. Пальцы отрезанной кисти кона, пойманного недавно, входили там, где когда-то крепилась нижняя челюсть. Внутри они обхватывали мертвый мозговой модуль. 

Наверное, это успокаивает… мелкая работа, доведение до совершенства. Блерр посмотрел на кона. Тот, как загипнотизированный, наблюдал за тем, как его рука превращается в подставку для чужого наполовину выпотрошенного шлема. Вокалайзер ему Перси, видимо, вырубил – никогда не любил отвлекающий шум. Левая рука была ампутирована ровно и чисто. Кону, скорее всего, даже не было больно. Зато теперь он мог смотреть, как его деталь интегрируют в чужую голову. Ха! 

Скрупулезность Перси, его невозмутимость – и, в какой-то степени, чувство вкуса – всегда восхищали Блерра. 

– Не возражаешь, что я взял его кисть? – спросил Перси негромко. 

– Ойдашлаксним, тебежепринес, – торопливо выпалил он. 

Перси отложил миниатюрный лазерный паяльник, поставил кисть основанием на стол – конструкция покачнулась, но все же оказалась сбалансированной, – и опустил руки. 

Вот чего он сразу не сказал? Дурак. Он что, думал, это можно скрыть? Или что Блерр так оставит тот факт, что кто-то посягнул на его партнера?! Блерр даже сердиться начал – впрочем, он и не прекращал. 

Но, кажется, все было проще. Дело не в желании спрятать слабость, в стыде или недоверии. 

Перси… гордый. Вот и все. Он хоть раз вообще о помощи просил? Привык просто брать, что захочет, так что… 

– У тебя был план, да? – изучая его профиль, спросил Блерр. 

– Верно, – кивнул он. 

А, ну конечно. Он нашел бы способ травануть их как-нибудь, это же Перси! 

– Извини, что его разрушил… 

Можно ли его коснуться? Блерр потянулся, чтобы привычно обхватить за трубки на поясе и дернуть к себе, но спохватился. Рэк и Руин причиняли ему боль… так непривычно сдерживаться. Блерр ухмыльнулся, стараясь скрыть собственную – ненавидимую – беспомощность. Они его били? Ранили? Он сузил оптику, фокусируясь на деталях. Царапины на подбородке. На честплейте. Они почти полностью заполированы, но все равно еще заметны. 

Желание выдавить искры из Рэка и Руина вернулось с новой силой. 

Перси вдруг развернулся полностью и опустил ему ладони на плечи, а потом наклонил голову так низко, что уткнулся в Блерра носом. Совсем ненадолго. 

– Спасибо, – это прозвучало куда более эмоционально, чем все, что Блерр до этого слышал. 

Блерр похлопал его по шлему. 

– Убьешьих или джамперы оттяпаешь? – спросил он деловито, заглядывая Перси в оптику. Тот любил говорить о делах, постоянно невовремя проваливался в какие-то свои расчеты… он должен был вынашивать план мести со всеми подробностями. Блерру не терпелось узнать детали. 

– Мой план другой, – прошептал Перси. 

– Тогда я останусьпосмотреть, – Блерр запрыгнул на свою платформу, выбирая ракурс получше. 

Перси не нужно предлагать помощь. Он, может, и правда был бессилен против вломившихся братьев – и это недосмотр Блерра, а не его. Но еще он – настоящий изобретатель, и фантазия его постоянно рождает чудовищные штуки. Блерр до сих пор был не прочь погасить Рэка и Руина собственноручно, но Перси заслужил развлечься, как пожелает. 

Это точно будет красиво. 

  


***

На этот раз Спрингер не разменивался на слова. Блерр шагнул вперед Персептора, зная, что после экспериментальной операции босс будет злиться куда сильнее, чем из-за обычной наглости. Он не ошибся – от первого кулака удалось уйти, но второй нагнал его – удар отшвырнул в сторону. Спрингер много наблюдал за ним в бою, несколько раз вызывал поспарринговать – явно с целью выяснить основные маневры сверхбыстрого подчиненного. Так что Блерра он смел мгновенно, заинтересованный своей основной целью – Персептором. Блерр, не мешкая, вскочил на ноги, сил у него было вдоволь, однако Спрингер тоже не растягивал удовольствие. Он уже вздернул Перси в воздух, пережимая шланги. Тот дернулся пару раз, обеспокоенный давлением на шейные крепления, и затих. 

– Я уж думал, ты совсем за себя постоять не можешь! – ухмыльнулся Спрингер. – Ход хороший, Перси. Ты веселый болт, я вижу! 

– Спри… 

Только Перси начал говорить, Спрингер вдавил его в стену. Блерр уже был рядом, увернулся от широкого жеста, которым босс собирался отшвырнуть его, однако не решился атаковать. Фраг, он бы даже не задумался раньше, или если бы речь шла о нем самом! Но… Спрингер одним движением нейроствол передавит – и спасать будет некого. 

В ярости Блерр вхолостую запустил генератор – на небольшом расстоянии чужое электромагнитное поле все равно улавливало угрозу рядом. Так он даже не нарушал правило «не касаться босса», которое Спингер заставил его соблюдать. 

Но пусть только… 

– Поставьего! – зарычал он. 

– Вы два колеса пара, – протянул Спрингер, явно не впечатленный. – Вас обоих бесполезно бить… Попробую кое-что объяснить, Перси, уж прости, я без умных словечек, – он перестал коситься на Блерра и уставился на Персептора оптика в оптику. – Ты не учел кое-что, гений. Ты мне наболт не сдался. Я потерял одну боевую единицу из-за тебя. Не думай, что вы равнозначны. 

– Я куда более ценен, – выдавил Перси. 

Он в это верил. Блерр знал, что у Спрингера другое мнение. 

Тот расхохотался: 

– Ты – никто! Ты не один из нас! – он встряхнул Персептора, и тот скривился, когда приложился затылком о стену снова. Что-то со звоном вылетело из его шеи, какая-то мелкая шайбочка. Спрингер никогда не осторожничал. – Ты не пережил того, что остальные, и ты не заслужил место во врекерах. 

– Его нужно заслужить? – слабо улыбнулся Перси, пытаясь иронизировать. 

Спрингер покачал головой. Он стоял вальяжно, словно Персептор ничего не весил, и Блерру приходилось запрокидывать голову, чтобы смотреть ему в фейсплейт. 

– Знаешь, почему тебя ненавидят? Ты пришел, как ни в чем не бывало, и уйдешь так же, когда тебе наскучит. Но я думаю, мои болты убьют тебя раньше, – хмыкнул Спрингер. – И я даже не буду ничего объяснять Праулу, потому что ты сам сунулся в кислоту. 

Клика два царило молчание. Персептор смотрел в оптику босса и размышлял над его словами. Блерр слышал этот шлак тысячу раз, и да, это то, во что врекеры верили. Во что тут еще верить, когда ты – элита автоботских преступников? Если тебя от смерти отделяет лишь срок отдыха перед следующим заданием? Только в то, что это братство – особенное. 

– Что я должен делать? – наконец спросил Перси. Звучало так, словно он принимает заказ. Откуда у него эта выдержка? Блерр восхищался им сейчас: да, он сам не боялся Спрингера, но он – другое дело. Персептор кулака в жизни ни на кого не поднимал! Спрингер в узел может его завязать! 

Босс, впрочем, не торопился вязать узлы, только пожал плечами: 

– Фраг, ты же умник, нет? Ты уселся в отдельной каюте. Общаешься только с Блерром. Считаешь себя лучше нас. Я шаникса за твою искру не дам! Не хочешь перестроиться в танка и идти на передовую, придумай другой способ. Начни варить для всех бесплатно, а не для своего conjunx endura… 

– Мы не… – вмешался Блерр. 

– Заткнись! – рявкнул Спрингер, не глядя на него. – Я тебе одолжение делаю! В последний раз. С Рэком и Руином вышло смешно, но это прокатит ровно единожды, – для верности он встряхнул Перси снова. – В следующий раз Блерр будет соскребать тебя от пола сразу в мусорный контейнер. Уяснил? 

Он держал Персептора в вытянутой руке, так что Блерру уже удалось втиснуться между ними. Перси боялся? Нервничал? Он не видел, потому что смотрел на Спрингера – пусть это и не сыграет роли, но тот должен знать, что убивать придется обоих. И что Блерр еще попробует забрать его с собой. 

– Я понял тебя, – ответ Перси звучал как всегда вежливо. – Спасибо. 

– Тогда вали, – врекер отбросил его к выходу. Блерр метнулся к нему – Перси, конечно, группироваться не умел, так что шмякнулся самым неприятным образом, проскрежетав по полу. – Или из моего отряда, или думать, как стать врекером. Ради Праймуса, можешь хоть Праула грохнуть. Всем будет приятно – и делу автоботов не навредишь. 

Перси принял протянутую руку. Блерр с тревогой оглядел смятые детали под челюстью и тонкую энергоновую пленку. Спрингер был мягок – и все равно на шлангах появилась пара новых разрывов. Он смазал энергон пальцами. Фраг, они все лезут… только ему можно!.. Только ему! 

Перси улыбнулся ему и жестом попросил посторониться. 

– Я не люблю убийства, – сказал он Спрингеру спокойно. – Иначе ты потерял бы две боевых единицы, Спрингер. Но я уяснил обстоятельства. 

– У меня от тебя аудио рубит, – махнул тот рукой. – И, Блерр. Следующая смертельная миссия твоя, – дружелюбно сообщил он, покачивая кулаком. 

Блерр огрызнулся в ответ, выволакивая Персептора из каюты босса – в очередной раз. 

Спрингер может отправлять его на смерть сколько угодно. Этим его не напугаешь. 

  


***

Общий энергарий на пятой палубе был местом, где собирались все врекеры. Получаешь паек, приваливаешься к стене или садишься за грубый стол, один на всех, и заправляешься – без изысков и траты времени. Здесь же делят добычу – Спрингер поощрял это, как и драки за дополнительный куб, и выбитые из креплений болты. В кулаках сосредоточена жизнь, считал он. 

Блерр был с этим согласен, как бы ни относился к самому Спрингеру. Лично ему кулаки и правда дарили жизнь. 

Ему даже нравилось торчать тут с остальными. Не только драки, но и треп, и – некое подобие тусовки. Не как в прошлом, конечно, но даже грубая пародия приносила радость. Многие его компании и раньше не держались долго, он не тусил с другими гонщиками, предпочитая фанатов, а те приходили и уходили. Врекеры тоже приходили и уходили. Кто-то добрый миллион лет торчал в штрафниках. Кто-то ложился в первом бою. 

Здесь всегда стоял гам, кто-нибудь ругался, орал или травил байки. Блерра задалбывали издевками: conjunx endura, conjunx endura, он никогда раньше так часто не слышал эти слова. У врекеров не было тем, которые кого-то не касались. Вот раньше его нечем было поддевать. Роадбастер – сектант, Броадсайд – труслив соразмерно своему корпусу, хотя выдает это за предусмотрительность, Вирл – о, Вирл вообще идеальная цель для издевательств. Он-то сносил это смирненько, а вот остальные обычно лезли в драку. А что, тоже хороший способ расслабиться. 

Но вот наконец-то Блерр обрел слабость в лице Персептора, и никому было не важно, что там между ними на самом деле. 

Сам Перси, конечно, никогда не заявлялся сюда. Он был бы чужеродным элементом в этом грубом пазле. Блерр просто не мог представить его за этим столом… 

Вот нелепо шатающийся Рэк-н-Руин смотрелся отлично. Сегодня был первый день, когда он умудрился встать с ремплатформы Блокера – прежде у него даже ползать не очень получалось. Блерр восхищался изобретательностью Персептора: каким-то образом он спаял двух этих уродов в одного. Блокер только руками разводил: системы были соединены слишком искусно, чтобы он рискнул разделять корпуса. Братья стали единым целым буквально – бедренная часть их корпусов стыковалась полностью, подвижность соприкасающихся плеч сведена к минимуму. Лишние – ха! – руки удалены вовсе. Перси даже не стал превращать их в предметы интерьера, просто в утилизатор бросил. 

Рэк и Руин в своей новой ипостаси могли ходить и стрелять, но их центры движения теперь отвечали не только за собственные конечности. Поэтому они спотыкались, то и дело врезались в кого-то, путались в ногах… и грызлись между собой до одурения рьяно, поскольку теперь-то не могли никуда деться друг от друга. 

Рэк-н-Руин – так решили называть слепленных воедино неудачников – с огромным трудом устроился на скамье. Братья попытались обойти ее с разных сторон – по привычке – и неловко плюхнулись, с трудом удержав равновесие. 

– Ничо не треснуло? – с язвительным участием спросил Блерр. 

– Тварь одноглазая! – шатнулся вперед Руин, увлекая за собой Рэка. Тот, не ожидавший, стукнулся лбом об стол. Все заржали. 

Никто не жалел их – врекеры едва ли умели испытывать такие тонкие эмоции. Может быть, Вирл и сочувствовал им, как жертва насильственной хирургии, но и только. Так что каждая неудача Рэк-н-Руина воспринималась с восторгом и овациями. 

А уж проц у этих кретинов всегда был один на двоих, как точно подметил Кап. 

Блерр наблюдал, как они срастались под уверенными движениями Персептора, становились единым целым. Зрелище было волшебным, куда более потусторонним, чем любая расчлененка, которую Перси устраивал дезактивам. Тогда он не слеплял детали мертвых во что-то нездорово причудливое, он переставлял платы, сохраняя их работоспособность, перенаправлял течение энергона, переподключал баки. Эти двое теперь зависели друг от друга на самом примитивном уровне. Куда круче странных штук вроде шлемов, из которых торчат растопыренные пальцы. Те, конечно, радовали взгляд Перси, и поэтому Блерр разрешал расставлять их по каюте, но Рэк-н-Руин пробуждал в нем куда больше восторга. 

– Все спросить хотел. А джамперы он вам переставил? – поинтересовался Спрингер. 

– Пошел ты! 

Отчаяние, с которым Рэк-н-Руин на всех срывался, веселило так же, как его невразумительные пируэты или попытки слаженно действовать двумя оставшимися руками. 

Спрингер расхохотался. 

– Думайте в следующий раз, когоокружать, – насмешливо сказал Блерр. 

– Ты дождешься! – рявкнул Рэк и дернулся вставать. Руин врезался поясом в столешницу. Хорошо, что этот стол никакой врекер в ярости своротить не может, но и то поверхность энергона в кубе кругами пошла… 

Но когда они более-менее вернули общие руки и ноги под контроль, то так и замерли на месте. Блерр проследил их взгляд – пялились они в ворота, сквозь которые в энергарий входил сейчас Персептор, совершенно невозмутимый и с подносом в руках. 

– Интересно, – сказал Кап, подпирая голову кулаком и добавил, обращаясь к Спрингеру: – Я поставлю на ученого. Эти двое скорее друг дружку отпинают. 

Все врекеры следили за приближением Перси с неугасающим любопытством, но Блерр не мог сказать, что напряжение так уж нарастало. Персептор отлично развлек их тем, что сделал с Рэк-н-Руином. Что за этим стояло, особенного значения не имело. Насилием тут никого не удивишь. А вот Перси в итоге подкинул команде удивительное развлечение, разнообразив безыскусный мордобой. 

– Я решил, что мы неправильно начали, – объявил он, нисколько не смущаясь немой сцены, и поставил поднос на стол. Число небольших емкостей с насыщенно-рыжим наполнителем соответствовало количеству присутствовавших. – Так что позвольте вас угостить – и кое-что прояснить. 

– Будь попроще, парень, – посоветовал Кап дружелюбно. 

Рэк-н-Руин справился наконец со своими ногами и даже весьма ловко перемахнул через стол. Блерр вскочил, но хотя он и заслонил Перси, его защита не понадобилась. Спаренные боты грохнулись на палубу. Ругань стояла отборная, но глухая, поскольку орал Рэк-н-Руин в пол. Корчился он при этом знатно, словно все его сервоприводы сокращались одновременно. 

– У него коллапс искры? – спросил Драгстер Блокера, с интересом вытягивая шею. 

Тот неопределенно мотнул головой. Блерр вот точно знал, что коллапс искры такую агонию не вызывает, но слишком удивился. И увлекся. На их – или теперь правильно «его»? – агонию он мог бы смотреть вечность! Ладно, не вечность, однако все равно долго. 

– Я не специалист по искрам, – проронил Перси, – но я много работаю с полями разного характера. Твое излучение, Рэк… Рэк-н-Руин, – с явным наслаждением просмаковал он, – несовместимо с моим электромагнитным полем. Если хочешь отомстить, сначала найди хорошего инженера. 

Спрингер заржал первым. Кап усмехнулся, одобрительно поглядывая на Перси в своей обычной испытующей манере. Тот отступил на несколько шагов, и Рэк-н-Руина перестало колотить. Никто уже не следил за тем, как он поднимается и ковыляет прочь. Перси стал центром всеобщего внимания. Блерр уселся обратно на скамью, верхом, ощущая что-то вроде… ревности. 

Персептор же составил мерные стаканы, в которых бултыхалась оранжевая жидкость, на стол, и с силой толкнул первый в сторону Спрингера. 

Как раз тот уровень подхалимства, который боссу нравится. 

– Что это? – тот поймал стакан. 

– Авторский коктейль. Вам всем понравится, – пообещал Персептор. – Обещаю. 

– Ну, лады, – Скуп дернул к себе стакан и опрокинул его в свою порцию. После добавления присадки энергон приобрел неожиданный голубоватый оттенок. – Чего все застыли? 

Сандсторм и – следом за ним, подождав, пока более опытный в химии товарищ оценит риски, – Броадсайд повторили за ним. Роадбастер лениво перевернул мерный стаканчик, не отрывая взгляда от Персептора. Тот принимал чужую подозрительность, не строя оскорбленную невинность. 

Кап уверенно всадил Вирлу трубочку прямо в концентрированную добавку. Тот ловко перехватил небольшой контейнер клешней, но пить не торопился. Блерр тоже залил в шлюз концентрат, не разбавляя, – его-то уж не проберет… не так, как остальных, по крайней мере. 

Шланг обожгло, но почти тотчас фильтры отправили процессору сигнал возбуждающей эйфории. 

Перси сел рядом с ним и повернулся к Спрингеру: 

– Новое импульсное оружие нуждается в тестировании. Не в лабораторных условиях. Ты позволишь мне спуститься с вами на следующей высадке? 

Блерр не единственный уставился на него с изумлением. 

– Ты что, стрелять умеешь? – спросил Кап, прикусывая ки-гару. Ее рыжеватый кончик скептически вздернулся. 

– Нет. Я буду наблюдателем, – ровно пояснил Персептор. – Но мне нужны итоги боевых испытаний. 

– Никто не будет тебя защищать, – Спрингер поболтал кубом в воздухе. 

– Я знаю. Это не потребуется, – заверил его Перси. – Я могу себя защитить. 

Блерр смотрел на него – и восхищение с трудом удавалось скрыть. Он выглядел таким уверенным, хрупким и одновременно сильным… Блерр так сильно хотел его, что под столом впился пальцами в колено и, жадно, но беззвучно скользнул рукой выше. 

Персептор улыбнулся, но взгляд от Спрингера не отвел. 

– Ха! Заметано, тубус, – босс сделал большой глоток. – Следующая высадка твоя. 

– Благодарю. 

О чем он думает?! Напрашивается на боевое задание?! Нужно было посоветоваться с ним! Блерр сердито цапнул его когтями за бедро, добираясь до проводки. Придется ведь присматривать, что бы там Спрингер ни сказал. А Блерра рядом не будет – едва ли босс возьмет назад обещание отправить его в самое жаркое пекло из всех возможных. 

К сожалению, уточнить что-либо лично шансов не было. У врекеров был только общий канал, один на всех, и Блерр отвык от приватности – и привык игнорировать чужой тупой треп. 

Перси тем временем невозмутимо опустил руку. Задел его пальцы вскользь – Блерр не выдержал, перехватил их и смял в ладони. Вынудил посмотреть в оптику. 

Левый оптосенсор все еще был исцарапан по периметру. На «Дебрисе» Перси негде было взять новую хорошую линзу, которая подошла бы ему по всем характеристикам – а он был придирчив, – так что оставленные Блерром отметины до сих пор делали для него обработанную картинку немного мутной. 

Или он просто решил ничего не исправлять? В любом случае, от следа когтей на его оптике Блерр завелся еще сильнее. Причем едва ли дело в химии. Перси вряд ли решил устроить тут свальную оргию, он же любит всякие изысканные штуки… Дело в нем самом. Он шлаково прекрасен даже здесь, в этом притоне, и… да, у них не будет интерфейса сегодня. И завтра. И еще долго – пока Перси не скажет, что он в норме. 

Но, фраг, отвесить ему хорошенький подзатыльник за все эти выкрутасы, подмять под себя и выдавить столько стонов, что хватит на целую симфонию, хотелось немедленно! 

– Хорошая… выпивка получилась, – подал голос Вирл. – Спасибо. 

Блерр встрепенулся, разжимая пальцы. 

Если не показывать Вирлу, как хорошо Персептор дезактивы нарезает, то он волноваться и не начнет. Он производит впечатление меха, сильно переживающего за все живое, но на самом деле его волнует только собственная целостность, так что даже случившееся с Рэком и Руином не заставит его быть невежливым с новым членом команды. 

Кап его выдрессировал просто на отлично. 

– Что, и трахаться с тобой теперь можно? – простодушно поинтересовался Драгстер, пододвигаясь ближе. По мерцанию оптики было ясно, что добавка Перси уже ударила по его нейросети. 

История Рэк-н-Руина явно ничему его не научила. 

– С нами, – поправил Перси дотошно. 

Блерр покосился на Драгстера и подумал, что это будет очень смешно. Драгстер даже не подозревает, у кого тут самые изощренные вкусы в интерфейсе. 

Спрингер смотрел на них через весь стол – и в то же время как будто бы в упор. Он, наверное, тоже видел теперь, что Персептор поистине может приспособиться к любым условиям работы. Удостоверился? Ха! 

Пусть смотрит. Он не выживет ни одного из них из «Врекеров», нравятся они ему или нет. Пусть он – босс, но Блерр – король дезактивов, и уж за своей свитой как-нибудь присмотрит. 


End file.
